Ryoko's Degradation
by KSgalvestonian
Summary: The final installment is up. Me has come to Jurai. Will her ambitions become reality? Who can stop her? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA and Tenchi Universe. It is not my intent to rip off other peoples' work so, if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Ryoko's Degredation

Ryoko didn't sleep very well during the night. No matter what she tried she couldn't rest. She even tried to count sheep. When she finally gave up on trying to sleep, she decided to sit on the roof and watch the sunrise. This was the third night in a row that she wasn't able to get much rest. Although the sky was mostly clear, there were clouds on the horizon, which meant she probably wasn't going to see the sun rise over the mountains like she wanted. 

"Is it too much to ask for a little sunshine?" Ryoko thought to herself. Ryoko continued to watch as the sky got brighter. She looked straight up at one of the clouds and saw that sunlight was already striking one of the edges.

"Good Morning!" A cheerful voice announced from behind Ryoko. Ryoko nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to face Washu.

"Damn it, Washu!" Ryoko yelled. Washu continued to smile.

"What do you want?" Ryoko asked with contempt.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing this morning." Washu sang.

"I was doing great until you showed up." Ryoko answered.

"Don't be like that...Sunshine?" Washu teased. 

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ryoko yelled.

"I don't listen too well." Washu mocked. Ryoko was starting to get angry. Washu decided to let up.

"Oh, come on. I'm just teasing. I know you have thicker skin than that. " Washu explained. Ryoko didn't answer. Before Ryoko knew what happened, Washu and she were standing outside of Tenchi's room. Ryoko gave a quick look around as though she didn't believe where she was standing.

"How did you do that?" Ryoko asked. Washu smiled and walked towards the stairs. The door to Tenchi's room opened and Tenchi stepped out into the hall.

"Oh. Good morning, Ryoko." Tenchi greeted as he scratched his frizzled hair. Ryoko smiled brightly and turned to greet Tenchi. Before she was able to say something, Sasami rushed up to Tenchi and gave him a hug.

"Good Morning Tenchi!" Sasami piped up cheerfully.

"Well good morning, Sasami. Why are you so happy?" Tenchi asked.

"Because today is Saturday and you will be home to play with me all day." Sasami offered. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Tenchi said as Sasami pulled him by the arm toward the stairs.

"Come on. Im going to cook a big breakfast with all the things you like." Sasami spouted. Tenchi and Sasami disappeared from view. Ryoko became agitated once more but beyond that was a feeling of unease. This day didn't seem to be starting off as well as she would have liked.

***

Everyone was gathered around the table and marveled at the delights that Sasami had prepared this morning. 

"Wow, Sasami! You weren't kidding." Tenchi said.

"Of course I wasn't." Sasami replied happily. 

"What is everyone waiting for? Let's dig in." Washu suggested. And with that, everyone started to pass dishes. Ryoko was lifting her bowl of miso to her lips when Mihoshi lunged for a plate and knocked Ryoko's bowl from her hand. The sculding hot liquid quickly soaked through Ryoko's clothes and burned her.

"YAHHHH!!!!" Ryoko screamed in pain as she jumped back away from the table. In her haste, Ryoko accidently kicked the table and sent all of Sasami's breakfast sailing into the opposing wall. Ryoko stood, with her hands clamped to the front of her yellow and blue dress pulling the wet portion of her clothes away from her body. 

"My breakfast!" Sasami yelled. 

"Are you ok, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked with concern. Ryoko's painful expression quickly changed into fury as she turned her attention towards Mihoshi. Mihoshi looked worried. Ryoko rushed over to Mihoshi and lifted her off the floor by her collar until less than an inch separated the pair.

"I'm sorry." Mihoshi squeaked.

"YOU CLUTZ! You are always sorry!" Ryoko bellowed.

"That's enough, Ryoko." Washu said. This made Ryoko even angrier.

"Who are you to tell me, 'That's enough." Ryoko fumed. Washu crossed her arms and didn't reply. Sasami started to cry over the hard work she put into her breakfast gone to waste. Tenchi walked over to Sasami and put his arm around her. Ryoko released Mihoshi and glared at Washu. Washu glared back

"Ryoko?" Tenchi pleaded upon seeing Washu and Ryoko. Ryoko didn't say a word as she teleported out of the dining room. 

"Ryoko?!" Tenchi said as he raised his hand to where Ryoko was.

"Don't worry about her, Tenchi. She's just in a bad mood." Washu explained.

"She ruins breakfast and doesn't even offer an apology to Sasami? Is it any wonder that we don't get along." Ayeka interjected. 

"It wasn't intirely her fault." Tenchi corrected. 

"I said I was sorry." Mihoshi sobbed before bursting into tears. 

"It was nobody's fault, Mihoshi. It was just an accident." Washu explained.

"I hope Ryoko knows that." Tenchi thought to himself.

***

Ryoko was still angry about the events that had just taken place. She teleported to the onzen in hopes of getting over herself. She was washing herself and scrubbed all the more when she recounted what took place at breakfast in her mind. She rinced herself with a bucket of water then drifted to the bath and slipped into the water in her usual place. Ryoko leaned her head back to see the sky through the transparent cieling of the onzen. Clouds were gathering and it looked like it wasn't going to be long before it started to rain.

"Just perfect." Ryoko thought out loud. She reached out for one of the bottles of sake that she put next to the bath and poured herself a saucer full then downed it in one gulp. Then she poured herself another, then another, then another until the bottle was empty. Ryoko was angry at the bottle for being empty and threw it into the air. Before the offending bottle started its descent, Ryoko blasted it into hundreds of tiny pieces with a bolt of orange energy fired from the palm of her right hand. Small porcelain fragments rained down into the water and tinkled onto the wooden deck. Ryoko smiled at her handiwork. She looked to the deck next to her and saw a few full bottles of sake and the little saucer she used to drink it with.

"I don't really need this." Ryoko thought to herself as she picked up the saucer. 

"Pull!" Ryoko yelled as she hurled the unfortunate saucer into the air. Once again, she fired an energy blast from her right palm. The saucer met with the same fate as the previous bottle and its remnents tinkled onto the wooden deck. Ryoko grinned. Taking her frustrations out on pottery seemed to be working rather well. She reached for a bottle and drank the sake straight from it.

"Once your usefullness is at it's end, expect to recieve the same fate." Ryoko promiced the bottle. Ryoko was about to take a sip when a memory flashed through her mind. Ryoko paused.

"What was that?" Ryoko asked aloud. She concentrated but the memory faded into nothing. She sat quietly for a few moments before she took another sip. The quiet of the onzen was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. Ayeka and Mihoshi stepped in. They looked across the bath and saw Ryoko lounging in her usual place. Ryoko didn't want company but there was nothing she could do. She didn't want to leave either so she just ignored the two ladies that had just entered.

"What has been going on in here?" Ayeka asked as she noticed the small shards of porcelain strewn across the deck. Ryoko remained silent and continued to look skywards.

"Are you responsible for this?" Ayeka accused. Ryoko looked at Ayeka.

"So what if I am?" Ryoko answered.

"Then you are going to have to clean this up." Ayeka instructed.

"I already knew that. Now shut up. I'm trying to relax." Ryoko advised. Ayeka was becoming angry.

"Calm down. She said she would clean it up." Mihoshi said trying to calm the princess.

"How are we suppose to walk through here with all these bits of broken porcelain laying about?" Ayeka asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. Now leave me be." Ryoko warned. 

"Do you think you can make a mess anywhere you please and do whatever you want whenever you want?" Ayeka continued. Ryoko didn't reply.

"I'm talking to you, Ryoko." Ayeka reiterrated. Ryoko took another sip from the sake bottle and didn't answer. Ayeka walked around the pieces of broken pottery and stood right next to Ryoko. Mihoshi knew a fight was about to take place and kept a safe distance from the two females. Ryoko continued to ignore Ayeka. Ryoko was raising the bottle to her lips once more when Ayeka reached for the bottle in an atempt to snatch it away from Ryoko. Unfortunately, Ayeka's timing was off and she ended up striking the rear of the bottle. The open end of the bottle was driven into Ryoko's mouth. The bottle chipped a large piece off of one of Ryoko's teeth. Ryoko screamed in anguish. Her yell was so loud that Ayeka and Mihoshi had to plug their ears. Ryoko stood in the bath with both hands clasped tightly over her mouth. A thin line of blood trickled through the cracks in Ryoko's grip. Ayeka looked at Ryoko to see her trembling. Whether it was from the pain of chipping her tooth, her rage, or a mixture of both, Ayeka didn't know. Ryoko slowly loosened her grip. She extended the index finger on her right hand. A bright but small green ball of energy glowed at the end of her fingertip. She raised her finger to her chipped tooth and the tooth regenerated itself. Ryoko's trembling stopped and she let out a sigh of relief as did Ayeka and Mihoshi. Ryoko stood straight up then turned to look at Ayeka. Ryoko didn't have any expression on her face. 

"Ryoko, I didn't mean to...." Ayeka started but was unable to finish. Ryoko was on her before she had a chance to react. Ryoko's right hand clasped tight around Ayeka's neck with an iron grip. Ryoko launched herself into the air over the bath and fired Ayeka straight down with great force. Ayeka's impact sent nearly a quarter of the water out of the bath. Moments later, Ayeka emerged from the water. She was clearly dazed and barely conscious. Mihoshi screamed after she realized what just happened. Ryoko's yellow and blue dress materialized around her before she set foot on the deck. Ryoko walked past Mihoshi and floated through the door without saying a word.

***

Sasami was busy cleaning the dishes from breakfast. The clatter of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen as well as the running water. Tenchi was helping out by cleaning up the mess on the far side of the dining area. He had just fininshed when he became aware of a presence. Tenchi saw Ryoko reclining on the trusses over the living room. Washu walked up next to Tenchi to see what he was looking at. Ryoko was lying on her back, facing the cieling, so Tenchi couldn't see her face. But Tenchi could tell by the strokes of Ryoko's false tail that she was not happy about something.

"Still in a bad mood I see." Washu observed. Ryoko didn't say a word. Suddenly, rapid thumps could be heard as though someone was hurrying across the wooden deck towards the back door. The door flew open and Mihoshi stood crying with Ayeka barely conscious leaning on her with one arm around Mihoshi's neck.

"Mihoshi! What happened?" Tenchi yelled as he ran to her. 

"Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting!" Mihoshi managed to say between sobs. Sasami stepped out of the kitchen when she heard the comotion. Sasami ran to Ayeka upon witnessing her sister's condition. Ayeka was awake but wasn't very responsive. Her eyes were heavy and she faded in and out more than once.

"Bring her to my lab." Washu ordered. Tenchi watched from the living room as Washu, Sasami, and Mihoshi with Ayeka hurried through Washu's lab door. After the door closed. Tenchi turned his attention to the trusses to see Ryoko in the same position. Tenchi became irritated by Ryoko's silence.

"What did you do to her?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko's tail froze mid swish. She sat up and looked down at Tenchi. Tenchi's expression didn't change. Ryoko rolled off the support beam and slowly drifted to the floor. Her eyes never left Tenchi's. She was soon standing only a foot in front of Tenchi. She wasn't smiling nor frowning. She just stood without an expression. Tenchi didn't know what to make of this. He hadn't seen her like this since she was under Kagato's control. Tenchi became concerned for Ryoko.

"Are you alright?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko didn't answer. Tenchi was starting to lose patience.

"Why did you do that to Ayeka?" Tenchi asked again. 

"Because she deserved it." Ryoko answered matter-of-factly.

"Because she deserved it?" Tenchi repeated in disbelief.

"Yes." Ryoko answered again. Tenchi was about to get angry when he noticed Ryoko was still standing without any expression on her face. Tenchi took a few steps away from Ryoko. Ryoko followed him with her eyes. Tenchi turned and walked towards the entrance to Washu's lab. He opened the door and looked at Ryoko just before he walked in. She was still looking at him. For the first time since they met, Tenchi was afraid of Ryoko.

***

Ayeka was lying on an examination table. Sasami held her sister's hand and continued to try to get a responce from Ayeka. Washu was typing on her keyboard. She paused for a moment.

"Stand back, Sasami." Washu instructed. Sasami was reluctant to release her sister's hand but did so anyway. As soon as Sasami was clear of the table, a dim green field appeared around Ayeka.

"What are you doing, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked as he approached the group. Washu didn't look up from her keyboard as she replied.

"I haven't found out what exactly is wrong with Ayeka yet. I've put up a containment field around Ayeka. This will stabilize her long enough for me to figure out what's wrong." Washu explained. She hit a few more keys then she stopped as a narrow beam of light traced Ayeka's form from head to toe.

"Ayeka has a concussion but other than that she will just have a few bumps and bruises." Washu explained. Sasami sighed with relief. 

"This fight seems to be more serious than most of their bouts. What happened Mihoshi?" Washu asked.

"We walked into the bath and saw lots of broken dishes on the ground. Ayeka kept asking why Ryoko broke them but Ryoko wouldn't say. Ayeka accidently chipped one of Ryoko's teeth with a bottle and that's when Ryoko threw Ayeka into the water very hard." Mihoshi finished.

"That doesn't sound like Ryoko at all?" Washu commented.

"It doesn't?" Tenchi asked.

"Come now, Tenchi. Ryoko is usually an antagonist or being playful when she gets into trouble. This time she was vicious." Washu stated.

"You're right. Do you think something is wrong with her?" Tenchi asked. Washu closed her eyes and concentrated. 

"That may be but she is very angry right now. I'll have a talk with her after she has had some time to cool off." Washu stated.

***

Ryoko was standing next to the lake as the rain fell. Normally, Ryoko would phase herself so the rain would pass through her but she didn't this time. She felt as though the rain might help her in calming down. Unfortunately, the rain seemed to be having the opposite effect. The colder and wetter she became, the more she became angry until she became exhausted. She sat on the shore of the lake and watched the rain hit the surface of the water. Ryoko tried to witness the exact moment a drop of rain would strike. She started to relax a little. She looked over her sholder at the lit windows of the Masaki house. She wanted to be some place warm but she didn't want to go inside. Ryoko turned her attention back to the water. She looked to the surface and it was as red as blood. The rain appeared to be blood as well. Ryoko was so shocked that she rocketed to her feet. She examined her clothes to see if they were blood-drinched as well but her clothes were soaked with plain rainwater. Ryoko looked back to the lake. The water and the rain were as they should be. Ryoko looked to the ground then placed both of her hands to the sides of her head as if to steady herself. She was wide-eyed and worried.

"Am I going crazy?" Ryoko asked herself. She shifted her attention back to the house. She definitely didn't want to go back inside now. Ryoko stood staring at the house for a while. After some time had passed, she decided to teleport to the cave where she was imprisoned for so many years. Ryoko was breathing heavily. Her last teleport actually took a little bit of effort. She attributed it to her lousy mood and the weather. Ryoko took a few steps into the cave then sat where the wall met the gate. She could feel the cold getting to her but she still didn't phase herself. She leaned against the wall of the cave and she was soon fast asleep.

***

Despite the fragile appearance of the feild surrounding Ayeka, it proved to be quite strong. Ayeka was awake and doing her best to get through the field. 

"She sure seems full of spirit now, doesn't she?" Washu smiled.

"Um, yes." Sasami confirmed.

"Why haven't you let her out yet?" Mihoshi asked. 

"Look at her. Isn't she funny?" Washu teased while pointing at Ayeka. Mihoshi started to laugh as did Washu and the others. Ayeka realised the futility of fighting Washu's technology and sat peacefully.

"Ah! That's much better." Washu said as she hit a few buttons on her keyboard. The dim green field surrounding Ayeka disappeared. Ayeka quickly jumped off the table.

"Where is she?" Ayeka hissed.

"Where is who?" Washu asked.

"Your demonic daughter, that's who?" Ayeka replied.

"Now, now. That's no way for the crown princess of Jurai to act." Washu advised. Ayeka calmed down. Sasami ran up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"I thought you were hurt." Sasami said through a choked up voice. Ayeka smiled.

"It will take more than what Ryoko has to hurt me." Ayeka boasted. 

"Where is Ryoko anyway?" Tenchi asked. Washu closed her eyes and concentrated. Washu looked confused for a moment before she answered.

"Hmm..she must be asleep." Washu said with a little concern.

"Is everything alright, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked upon noticing Washu's expression. 

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Washu stated as she headed for the lab door. The group stepped into the living room. Tenchi looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. 

"It's been six hours since I've seen Ryoko. She's still not out is she?" Tenchi asked. 

"The last memories I could see were the cave. Let's go have a look." Washu said.

"I'll go get my coat." Sasami added. 

"You should stay here, Sasami. This should only take a few minutes but there is no need for all of us getting cold and wet. I don't want to waste my lab time curing the sick." Washu explained. Sasami nodded her agreement. Tenchi and Washu stepped out the door.

***

Tenchi and Washu approached the cave but they failed to see Ryoko. The two looked around but they still saw nothing. 

"Hey Ryoko! It's time for dinner. Stop pouting and let's get to some place warm!" Washu yelled. There was no reply. 

"Well, let's go see what we can see." Washu sighed. Tenchi nodded. The two started up the makeshift stone staircase that led to the entrance of the cave. At first Tenchi couldn't see anything. The cave was usually dark in the brightest sunlight. The overcast sky made the darkness of the cave almost tangable. Tenchi took a step towards the gate that blocked the cave. Something caused Tenchi to pause for a moment. The yellow stripes of Ryoko's dress were very dull in the poor light but it was enough to get Tenchi's attention. She was huddled in the corner where the rock met the gate. She had both arms rapped tightly around herself and she was facing away from Tenchi. Washu noticed Tenchi's pause. She looked toward the wall and saw Ryoko. Tenchi just stood for a few moments. He remembered how Ryoko looked the last time he saw her so he was not so eager to disturb her now. Washu, on the other hand, had no problem with disturbing her. Washu tip-toed queitly behind Ryoko.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" Washu yelled with all her might. Tenchi jumped when Washu yelled. Ryoko remained motionless.

"Stubborn to the end." Washu sighed in defeat. Tenchi got over his apprehension and walked up next to Ryoko. 

"Come on, Ryoko. Don't be mad." Tenchi pleaded as he reached for Ryoko's shoulder. Tenchi placed his hand on Ryoko then quickly removed it. Tenchi's eyes widened.

"Washu! She's ice cold!" Tenchi alarmed. Washu didn't hesitate. She hurried to Ryoko and quickly rolled her over. Ryoko's face was almost white. Her eyes were barely cracked open and her breathing was weak and labored.

***

"She has gone too far this time. The next time I see her, we'll settle the score once and for all." Ayeka said before biting into a rice cracker. Sasami and Mihoshi shifted their attention from the TV to Ayeka.

"Didn't you say that last time?" Sasami questioned.

"I mean it this time." Ayeka asserted.

"Didn't you mean it last time?" Mihoshi asked.

"I said that I meant it but I really didn't. This time I do." Ayeka replied with consternation.

"Oh." Sasami and Mihoshi replied in unison.

"What did you mean?" Noboyuki asked as he walked into the living room.

"Oh never mind." Ayeka said flattly. Noboyuki looked at Ayeka curiously for a moment before he noticed the plate of rice crackers on the coffee table.

"Hey. Do you mind if I have one? I'm starving." Noboyuki asked. Sasami was handing the plate to Noboyuki when the front door flew open. Washu blazed towards her lab door. 

"Excuse me Noboyuki." Washu blurted as she shoved Noboyuki over the couch. Rice crackers flew in every direction. Washu whipped open the door to her lab then dashed inside. Tenchi sped through the front door with Ryoko in his arms then disappeared into Washu's lab before the last cracker hit the ground.

"What was that about?" Noboyuki asked.

"Please get off me. You are really heavy." Mihoshi managed to say from underneath Noboyuki. 

"Sorry." Noboyuki apologized as he jumped up.

"Was Tenchi carrying Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Everyone looked at one another. They all sprang to their feet and ran for Washu's lab. Unfortunately, the door locked behind Tenchi. 

"What's wrong with Ryoko?" Sasami asked.

"I don't know, Sasami." Ayeka answered.

****

More to come.


	2. From Bad to Worse

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA and Tenchi Universe. It is not my intent to rip off other peoples' work so, if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Ryoko's Degradation

****

Chapter 2

Ryoko looked at the large display in front of her. The Planet Beta Prime was drawing closer. It looked like a healthy planet with its dark green tint broken up by white clouds. 

"This is it Ryo-Ohki. Are you ready?" Ryoko asked her ship.

"Miaaahh!" Ryo-Ohki replied at an almost deafening volume. Ryoko grinned. Red flames burnt over the surface of Ryoko's arms and legs of her battle suit as she drew from the power of her three gems. Ryoko laughed to herself as she felt the power coarse through her body. Ryo-Ohki sped up to attack speed as soon as she felt Ryoko power up. Small orange lights flickered about the green planet as Ryo-Ohki aprroached. The lights grew brighter and steady until the ships that created the lights could be seen. The ships formed ranks and opened fire. Plasma and particle beam weapons were nothing but a nusance to the crystaline ship. 

"Silence them!" Ryoko ordered. Ryo-Ohki's reply echoed throughout the star system. Ryo-Ohki banked so that the focal point of her high-energy beam aimed at the left side of the floatilla that blocked her path to Beta Prime. Ryo-Ohki started to glow red as she charged her beam.

"Fire." Ryoko laughed. Ryo-Ohki let loose her beam and pivoted from left to right and ruthlessly cut a crisp line through the defending ships' ranks. Most of the ships that were struck exploded instantly. The few that survived were severely damaged and burning.

"HAHAHA!" Ryoko howled with delight. 

"That was great Ryo-Ohki. Let's get a closer look." Ryoko offered. Ryo-Ohki sped to one of the ships that survived. The untouched ships in the formation regrouped and opened fire once again. Ryoko didn't pay them any attention. Ryo-Ohki pulled along side the heavily damaged battleship. The ship was starting list. 

"Do you think there is a prize inside, Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko asked. Her ship replied her usually answer. 

"Cut it open." Ryoko ordered once more. Ryo-Ohki rammed the battleship with one of her crystaline spikes then sped alongside. The battleship was split open effortlessly.

"Quick! Zoom in before it explodes!" Ryoko yelled with excitement. The main monitor zoomed into the slashed section of the battleship. Ryoko witnessed crewmembers of the battleship being blown into the vacuum of space. She watched as they contorted with pain as the nitrogen in their blood began to boil. The battleship then exploded in a flash of light. Ryoko fell back onto the floor and laughed hystericly.

"HAHAHAA! Did you see that, Ryo-Ohki?! Did you see their faces?!" Ryoko continued to laugh. Ryoko regained her composure and stood again. 

"It doesn't get any better than that. I don't want to waste any more time here. Let's see how fast you can take care of the rest." Ryoko chuckled. Ryo-Ohki powered up to maximum then dashed about the remnants of the formation until no ship remained intact.

***

Washu furiously typed on her keyboard. She was in such a hurry that she occasionally missed a key, which is something that almost never happens.

"Damn!" Washu cursed when she missed another key. Tenchi had already placed Ryoko on the same bed Ayeka was lying on earlier. He fetched a heavy blanket and tucked it snuggly around Ryoko's body. Tenchi stepped away from the bed and continued to look on in shock at what had happened to Ryoko. This was the worst that Tenchi had ever seen Ryoko. Washu's typing came to an abrupt hault. Her head snapped towards Ryoko. Ryoko's eyes opened. Washu's eye's started to tear and her mouth opened. Tenchi saw something that he never thought he would see. Washu, for a split second, looked completely surprised. Her hands were frozen above the keys of her keyboard. Ryoko turned her head. She looked past Tenchi and focused on Washu. Ryoko's mouth moved but no words came out. Tenchi looked back to Washu. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Washu snapped out of her trance and continued to type but with renewed determination. As soon as Washu's finger completed it's last stroke, Washu darted to Ryoko's side and looked down at her. Ryoko's eyes were closed again. The green field that incased Ayeka earlier now incased Ryoko. Washu placed her hands on the field as she continued to look at her daughter. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Little Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"She called me momma." Washu whispered.

***

Ryoko left Ryo-Ohki and headed for the temple where the manuscript that Kagato wanted was kept. 

"Stop! Stop, right there!" Voices yelled from behind Ryoko. Ryoko turned to see several dozen armed men in uniform. Ryoko turned back towards the temple and drifted towards it. 

"Fire!" The leader of the group ordered. The uniformed men fired their weapons at Ryoko. An invisible shield that surrounded Ryoko deflected their beams. Ryoko stopped then turned slowly towards the men. She wore a vicious grin.

"So you want to play." Ryoko stated. She flew at blazed towards the men. Before the leader had time to react, Ryoko threw a feirce punch into his gut, which ripped him nearly in two. Blood covered Ryoko's right arm and spackled her face and body. The other men stood in horror. Ryoko produced an orange burning blade and started to slash at the men mercilessly. Only when her blade met another did she stop. The last of the guards drew a yellow sabre that prevented Ryoko's last strike from falling on her intended victim. Ryoko was pleasantly surprised. The look of determination mixed with anger was a look she had never seen before. She drifted back a few feet and lowered her blade to her side. 

"What is that?" Ryoko asked joyfully.

"What is what?" The young guard replied.

"What is that look on your face? It's funny." Ryoko clarified.

"What?" The guard asked increduously. Ryoko rushed in and grabbed the the wrist of the guard's sword fighting arm then she threw a hard right that landed flush on the guard's jaw. The guard stumbled backwards then fell onto his back. He looked up in disbelief at Ryoko's strength. He knew that Ryoko pulled her punch. Had she not, his head would have been separated from his body.

"I asked what's that look on your face?" Ryoko questioned again. She was starting to lose patience. The guard knew he had to think of something quick. He stood slowly then retracted his yellow edge. He rested the hilt of his sabre on his left shoulder then he looked to the ground like he had been defeated. He was hoping to confuse Ryoko. Ryoko was intrigued. She had never seen this before and she couldn't understand why the young guard was standing the way he was. Ryoko lowered her blade and teleported behind the young man. He didn't respond. He just stood there. Ryoko continued to scrutanize the boy as she walked around in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked with genuine curiosity. The boy didn't look up.

"Forgive me." The guard murmured. Ryoko was about to ask the signifigance of what the boy said but the boy lashed out with great speed. The guard had placed the hilt on his shoulder to save a split second in speed. He whipped around as fast as he could and smashed Ryoko's teeth in with the hilt of his sabre. He might have been able to decappitate Ryoko if he would have produced a blade but he chose to daze Ryoko with a fast nonlethal shot rather than waste another split second by producing his blade. His plan worked. Ryoko was caught off guard and reeled backwards in pain. The guard didn't waste a moment to admire his handiwork. He generated a blade and used his momentum on follow through to sweep backwards and low with his sabre. Ryoko tried to evade his attack but she was off balance and distracted with pain. As she jumped, the guard's blade sliced through Ryoko's right leg just below her knee. Ryoko screamed in pain as she fell backwards. The guard needed to finish Ryoko quickly before she had a chance to regroup, so he brought his blade down at Ryoko's head. Unfortunately for the guard, Ryoko raised her shield and caught the guard's blade moments before it would have ended her. Ryoko was seething. The pain that coarsed through her face and the fury she directed towards the guard made her face contort with hate. Ryoko created a ball of green light in her left hand. She raised the light to her face. Ryoko's teeth regenerated. She then brought the ball of light to just below her knee on her right leg. Her leg regenerated as well. Ryoko stood, still holding the guard's blade in place with her invisible shield. Her newly formed teeth were gnashed together like white steel spikes. Her golden irises had vanished, leaving only the burning white of her eyes to glare at the guard. Ryoko took a step closer to the guard.

"I know now why you make this face." Ryoko hissed. She brought forth her orange blade and quickly sliced off the boy's sabre weilding arm. The boy yelled as his arm and blade fell to the ground. Ryoko quickly grabbed the boy by his neck and flew about twenty feet into the air. The boy kicked and punched as hard as he could with no effect. Ryoko paused for a moment to enjoy her victim's panic. She raised the boy over her head then hurled him to ground with great force. The boy hit the ground so hard that the white bricks that paved the path to the entrance of the temple broke beneathe him. The guard remained motionless. Ryoko drifted to the ground but remained a safe distance away. The guard started to stir. He lifted his face to reveal it was covered with blood. He looked around for a moment then started to drag himself along the ground with his one good arm. The bones in the boy's legs shattered from the fall. He was bleeding severely from where his right arm used to be and from where the bones were petruding from his legs. Ryoko slowly followed. The blood from the boy streaked the walkway red as he moved along. Ryoko looked up and saw what the boy was crawling for. His right arm and sword were only a short distance away. He crawled until he reached them. He pulled his right arm to his side. He then grabbed his sabre. The guard rolled over onto his back and looked skyward. The sky was crystal clear and the two suns were shining brightly. A gentle breeze blew the boy's hair out of place. The boy let out a quick strained laugh.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It really isn't." The boy mumbled with a smile. Ryoko started to drift towards the temple. The boy whispered something then he was silent. Ryoko stopped to hear what the guard said then she continued on quickly into the temple.

***

Tenchi looked exhausted as he leaned back on the couch. Ayeka and Mihoshi sat across from him and remained silent. Mihoshi's eyes were watery but she managed to keep her emotions at bay. Noboyuki sat quietly at the end of the same couch Tenchi was sitting on. He looked like he wanted to say something but was having trouble. Tenchi continued to stair at the ceiling. He wondered how on earth Ryoko could get in such terrible shape in such a short amount of time. The door to Washu's lab opened and Washu stepped into the living room. She looked almost as tired as Tenchi. She walked past the group in the living room then stepped through the kitchen door. Everyone in the living room looked at each other as if to ask what Washu was doing. Noboyuki picked up the plate of rice crackers and started to snack. Washu walked back through the kitchen door and into the living room. She plopped down between Noboyuki and Tenchi.

"Rice cracker?" Noboyuki offered. Everyone gave Noboyuki a dirty look but he didn't notice. 

"Don't mind if I do." Washu replied as she took a cracker from the plate and started to snack as well. A minute passed before Washu spoke again.

"By the way, Sasami said that dinner would be ready in about half an hour." Washu stated. The whole group fell over.

"What is wrong with Ryoko, Little Washu?" Tenchi demanded. Washu looked at Tenchi. Tenchi felt as though he misspoke. He quickly looked to the ground.

"I don't know, Tenchi." Washu answered. 

"Don't you know everything, Miss Washu?" Mihoshi asked.

"I wish that was the case, Mihoshi. Every reading I have taken confirms that Ryoko's body is in perfect working order." Washu explained.

"How can that be?" Ayeka questioned.

"The problem is that she is simply not getting enough energy to substain herself." Washu said.

"Doesn't her power come from the gem?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes." Washu replied.

"Can there be a problem with the gem?" Tenchi offered. 

"Good guess but no. Don't ask me to explain but there is nothing wrong with the gem. Apparently, Ryoko's body is refusing to draw power from it." Washu said.

"Why is that?" Noboyuki asked. 

"If I knew that, I would be able to fix the problem now wouldn't I?" Washu snapped. Noboyuki looked frightened. Washu recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry. If the problem isn't physical then it has to be psychological. Unfortunately, Ryoko is unconsciencous right now so I can't ask her anything. I don't want to go barging into her head in her current condition. I may make things worse than what they already are. All we can do is wait for her to come to." Washu finished. She grabbed another cracker off the plate and bit it in half. Washu looked at the remaining cracker as she chewed noisily.

"Vis iv, wiff outa dot, vee beff cacker i hev ever ad." Washu said with her mouth full.

***

Ryoko materialised in Kagato's chapel aboard Souja. She walked down the path towards Kagato's pipe organ. Kagato sat on his throne. His eyes were closed but Ryoko knew he wasn't asleep. She stopped at the steps before Kagato's throne. His eyes opened and he looked at Ryoko. Ryoko stood with the manuscript in her hand.

"I see you were successful in getting what I wanted, my dear." Kagato said with a slight smile. He stood from his seat and reached out for the manuscript. Ryoko released it and it drifted to Kagato. He looked at the manuscript thoughtfully for a few minutes. The smile disappeared from Kagato's face and his eyes closed once again.

"I hope getting this wasn't too much trouble. I wouldn't want to think of jeopardising your well being for something completely useless." Kagato finished with an angry tone. He carefully folded the manuscript then burned it to ashes in the grip of his hand. Ryoko looked stunned and Kagato noticed.

"Is there something troubling you, Ryoko?" Kagato asked. 

"He tried so hard." Ryoko said.

"Who tried so hard?" Kagato replied. 

"The guard gave his life to keep me from getting that." Ryoko said as she pointed to the ashes at Kagato's feet.

"Anyone with such misplaced values doesn't deserve to continue in this reality." Kagato sighed as he took his seat once more. He raised his left hand to his chin and looked as though he was in deep thought. His gaze returned to Ryoko who was still standing at the base of the stairs to his throne.

"You may go." Kagato said. Ryoko remained.

"It doesn't seem right." Ryoko said. Kagato's left hand moved to the armrest of his throne. His eye's narrowed as he looked at Ryoko inquisitively.

"Life's not fair, Ryoko." Kagato answered. Ryoko remained unchanged.

"There are two types of people in this world, the strong and the weak. It doesn't matter how much you desire equality. Sooner or later, a higherarchy will form. You must take your place at the top if you want to survive. If you try to become anything less than what you are meant to be, you will lose your right to live and it will only be a matter of time before someone enforces that unwritten law." Kagato concluded.

"What is my place?" Ryoko asked.

"Can't you tell by your design? You were made to draw from the three gems you posses. The different attacks you are able to wield are the only force capable of rendering the wings of the light hawk useless. It is painfully obvious that you are a primal engine of destruction. The day that you stop being that, someone else will take your power from you and cast you down." Kagato assured. Ryoko looked at her wrists. She then turned and walked down the walkway, away from Kagato. A grin came to Kagato's face. Ryoko stopped. The smile disappeared once more as he looked at Ryoko. 

"Do I have a mother?" Ryoko asked. Kagato thought for a short while.

"What?" Kagato questioned calmly. 

"He asked for his mother. I never really thought about it before. Do I have a mother?" Ryoko asked again.

"You seem to have forgotten that you weren't born, you were created. Since I was the one who created you, I'm the closest thing to a parent you have. But if it is a straightforward answer you want, then no. You don't have a mother." Kagato answered coldly. Ryoko exited Kagato's chamber.

***

"Well, there's an improvement." Washu said as she read the latest results of Ryoko's tests.

"She's getting better?" Tenchi spouted.

"I wouldn't go that far but at least her brianwave readout is more active." Washu responded.

"What does that mean?" Tenchi asked again.

"It means she's more mentally alert. However, she is still barely drawing anything from the one gem she has. As far as I can tell, she's only drawing enough to keep her mind going. Her body is consuming way too much energy. That's why she's so cold. It's like everything has shut down." Washu commented.

"If she needs energy then why don't you just get her something to eat." Mihoshi offered from the other side of Ryoko's bed.

"I wish it was that simple. You have to remember Mihoshi, Ryoko may look normal but she isn't built the same way we are. Her body consumes much much more energy than ours do." Washu explained.

"Then why don't you just make her an extra big helping." Mihoshi tried again. Washu smiled at Mihoshi's attempt to help.

"I'm afraid there isn't enough energy in all the food in all of Japan to tie her over until breakfast, Mihoshi." Washu concluded. 

"Wow! Really?" Sasami asked. Washu nodded.

"Do you think giving her the other two gems would help her?" Tenchi asked.

"It may. But then again, maybe not." Washu added.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked with a little concern.

"If it will increase her odds at recovery, then I'm all for it." Tenchi smiled. Washu returned the smile. Tenchi stepped out of the lab to get the master key.

"Why now?" Ayeka asked.

"What's that?" Washu asked back.

"I don't know why something like this has happened now. She seemed normal for the last few days. It doesn't make since for her to change all of a sudden." Ayeka said.

"Who knows, princess? Science has been able to tell us many things but it has never been able to decipher how and why we feel." 

***

Ryoko opened her eyes slowly. She shielded her face from the bright sunlight that shined down from the sky. Ryoko sat up slowly and looked around. She was sitting on top of a large hill blanketed with short grass. Ryoko looked over her shoulder to see a large oak tree behind her. The oak's leaves russled and its bows creaked as a cool breeze rushed over the hilltop. Ryoko looked in front of her and saw a land of rolling hills stretching as far as she could see. The carpet of grass that she was sitting on was the same shade of green from horizon to horizon except for an occassional patch of white flowers. Aside from a few whisps of clouds, the sky was flawless and an unusual shade of dark blue. She had nearly forgotten about the nightmare she had just been through. Ryoko laughed and fell backwards onto the soft grass. 

"It was just a bad dream." Ryoko laughed.

"Not quite." A familiar voice spoke. Ryoko jumped to her feet and turned towards the large oak tree. A figure stood and moved from the far side of the tree. Only when the person drifted from beneath the shade of the oak did Ryoko confirm that the voice belonged to someone she knew. 

"You look surprised to see me." Ryoko's mirror image stated calmly.

***

Tenchi held the master key in front of himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Washu extended her right hand towards Tenchi and opened it. The two remaining gems on the hilt glowed white for an instant before disappearing from the key. The two gems reappeared in Washu's open hand. Ayeka watched on nervously.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Ayeka asked.

"This might be the only way we can save Ryoko, Ayeka." Tenchi commented. Ayeka understood but she still didn't like the thought of Ryoko at full power. Sasami grabbed her sister's hand. Ayeka looked at Sasami. 

"Don't worry. Ryoko isn't the same person that attacked the palace." Sasami noted with a smile. Ayeka managed to force a smile but she didn't feel any better. Washu walked over to the bed Ryoko was lying on. She hit a button on the side of the bed and the dim green field that surrounded Ryoko vanished. Washu looked down at Ryoko. Ryoko was asleep but her eyes were clamped shut and her mouth was drawn tight as though she was in pain. Washu extended her open hand towards Ryoko. Once more, the gems turned white before they disappeared. One gem appeared on Ryoko's right wrist and the other appeared on her neck. The painful expression on Ryoko's face relaxed but didn't completely disappear. Washu pressed the button on the side of Ryoko's bed and the dim green field encased Ryoko again. Washu sat on her floating cushion and started to type on her keyboard.

"How long until you know it it worked?" Mihoshi asked. 

"It won't be long." Washu affirmed.

***

Ryoko stood her ground. Her twin was clad in her black and red battlesuit. Her right arm was covered in wet blood. Her hair and face were still spackled as though she had just come from Ryoko's nightmare.

"Who...what are you?" Ryoko asked.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm you. Or at least, the you that existed before you were imprisoned in that cave by Yosho. If referring to me as 'Ryoko' is too much trouble for you, you can simply call me 'Me." Me explained. 

"You don't belong here."Ryoko challenged. Me didn't have any expression on her face as she continued to gaze at Ryoko with unblinking eyes. 

"If it is true that I may not belong here, then it is equally true that you may not belong here either. Whichever is the case, we are both here now. I think we need to have a talk." Me said as she sat down in front of Ryoko. Ryoko remained standing. She was having trouble understanding what was happening. She needed answers. As unrational as it sounded, Ryoko might get her answers by having a conversation with Me. Ryoko sat and looked at Me who was sitting calmly in front of her. The wind blew again and russled the leaves of the tree behind her duplicate. Ryoko looked around and tried to understand the signifigance of where she was. Her surroundings were familiar but it didn't remind her of anyplace she had been.

"You don't know where we are?" Me asked. Ryoko's head snapped back in Me's direction. Ryoko remained silent.

"That doesn't surprise me. After all, you have forgotten all about me so why should this place be any different." Me commented.

"Am I going crazy?" Ryoko asked.

"You _are_ having a conversation with yourself. That could be grounds for labling you 'insane.' But in an insane world, wouldn't the rational appear to be crazy?" Me challenged.

"This is no time for philosophy, damn it! I want answers." Ryoko yelled.

"What do you want to know?" Me replied.

"Where are we?" Ryoko asked.

"We are in a place of my design. I made this place a very long time ago. It was shortly after that incident on Beta Prime. Don't you remember?" Me asked. Ryoko couldn't remember.

"You have been here before and at the same time I was. Only then, I was the the Ryoko that could leave this place for the real world and you were the one who belonged here." Me explained.

"I don't understand." Ryoko admitted. 

"What do you think of this place?" Me asked. 

"It is very beautiful." Ryoko answered.

"I agree. The sky is always blue. The wind is always gentle. The grass is always soft." Me added.

"Do you know what is in that direction?" Me asked as she pointed to the east. Ryoko was at a loss for a moment then a memory flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened as the truth sank in.

"Mountains." Ryoko said.

"Why the east?" Me asked.

"That is where I put them so I could see the sun rise over them in the morning." Ryoko said.

"What about over there?" Me asked as she pointed to the west.

"The seashore." Ryoko answered.

"Why did I make this place?" Me asked.

"It's the only place I could escape from Kagato..." Ryoko sobbed.

"And?" Me pressed Ryoko.

"...and...the killing." Ryoko finished.

"You really didn't need my help at all, at least in that reguard." Me stated. Ryoko remained silent. Me stood. Her eyes closed but her face remained emmotionless.

"After you were imprisoned in that cave by Yosho, you didn't need this place anymore. Earth was just as good as this dream except for one minor detail...Earth is real. For 700 years you didn't need this place because you _had_ escaped from Kagato and the killing. And truthfully, Earth was much better than this place." Me explained as she looked down at Ryoko. Ryoko looked back up at Me with tears in her eyes. Me still had no expression on her face.

"What's more is that you were freed and had a very real chance at obtaining a normal life. You even fell in love with Tenchi." Me continued. Ryoko followed Me with her eyes. She was unable to keep her tears from flowing. She knew what was coming next.

"However, Tenchi doesn't seem to share your affections. He doesn't seem to value your feelings any more than Ayeka's or anyone else for that matter. You are now a very normal part of his normal life and I'm sure he would like to keep it that for as long as he can." Me paused.

"And then there's Washu. She's your mother or so she says. Mother's are supposed to raise and protect their children. I don't recall her ever doing either. As a matter of fact, she let you fall into Kagato's hands and be forced to commit the most obscene of offenses. I guess you could give her the benefit of the doubt because she was imprisoned but she hasn't even offered an apology for letting you down. The man you love and your mother are suppose to be a little nicer to you aren't they?" Me questioned.

"Yes." Ryoko answered through her sobs. 

"Is it any wonder why you started to question whether the the world you live in now is any gentler to you than the last?" Me asked again.

"No." Ryoko answered again.

"Is this life any gentler than the last?" Me questioned.

"No." Ryoko whispered.

"Maybe we should start over. Maybe we should live in a place where we decide our own happiness." Me suggested as she offered her hand to Ryoko. Ryoko looked up at Me. She took Me's hand and stood. Ryoko's sobs stopped. Ryoko closed her eyes and bowed her head. Me did the same. The two Ryoko's both started to fade and then the two merged. Ryoko opened her eyes. She had no expression on her face.

***

Washu was so happy to see that Ryoko was now drawing nominally from the gems that she ran around the house and woke everyone from their sleep. It was three a.m. but Washu was wide-awake. Tenchi was a sleepy but he was glad that Washu woke him up. Sasami was pleased as well. Ayeka was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stood next to Ryoko's bed. Mihoshi had dozed off again and was asleep on the lab floor.

"What happened?" Tenchi asked.

"I really can't say. One minute she's on the brink and the next she is recovering rapidly. Look at this. It will only be a few minutes before she is back to normal." Washu said as she pointed at a view screen that graphed Ryoko's recovery.

"That's great!" Sasami spouted. Ryoko shifted position in her bed. Everyone looked down at Ryoko. Washu pressed the button on the side of the bed and the field surrounding Ryoko dissolved. Ryoko let out a brief sigh. Her eyes remained closed as she sat up. She teleported from her place in bed and reappeared right next to Washu.

"I see you are full of energy." Washu said with a smile. Ryoko didn't reply. Her eyes opened. Ryoko was still didn't look like her normal self.

"Are you alright, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. Washu's eyes widened as she felt Ryoko summon a massive amount of power from all three gems. Ryoko pivoted and fired a devastating energy attack into Washu. Washu tried to put up a field to protect herself but it shattered on contact with Ryoko's blast. Washu was blown across her lab and into a large metal table. 

"WASHU!" Tenchi yelled.

More to come.


	3. Rampage

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LCD. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA. It is not my intentions to rip off other peoples' work so if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Chapter 3

Tenchi dashed to Washu's side. He knew that Washu was hurt badly. The little scientist was conscious but in pain. Tenchi tried to comfort Washu but he was unsuccessful. 

"What's going on?" Mihoshi asked sleepily as she stood next to Ryoko. 

"Mihoshi! Get away from her!" Ayeka yelled. Mihoshi was running immediately. She didn't know whom she was running from but judging by the urgency in Ayeka's voice, she knew she needed to move fast. Ryoko was standing still and looking in Tenchi and Washu's direction. 

"How could you?!" Sasami screamed incredulously.

"Like this." Ryoko answered as she raised her hand at Tenchi. Tenchi was in a cold sweat instantly as Ryoko cast her emotionless gaze upon him. Ryoko was knocked forcefully to the ground. Ayeka stood with her shield raised.

"I will never let you harm Lord Tenchi. Never in a million years." Ayeka vowed. Ryoko shook her head as she stood. She turned towards Ayeka. Ryoko stepped to within inches of Ayeka's shield. She threw a hard right into Ayeka's barrier. Her strike bounced harmlessly away.

"Ha! You can't get to me in here." Ayeka boasted. Ryoko stood her ground calmly. She looked over the princess's defensive shield for a few seconds before she looked to Ayeka. Ayeka became uneasy as she noticed how Ryoko's once joyful eyes now appeared cold and lifeless. Ryoko's mouth spread into a demonic grin.

"I don't have to smash the carton in order to break the eggs inside." Ryoko stated. Ayeka was worried. Ryoko extended her hand and a red field surrounded Ayeka's shield. Ayeka tried to expand her shield but was unable to match Ryoko's strength. Ryoko laughed softly to herself as she lifted Ayeka off the floor with her unseen hand.

"Let me go!" Ayeka demanded.

"HAHAHA!" Ryoko laughed even harder. Ryoko rammed her shield into a nearby wall. Ayeka couldn't withstand the force of impact and collided with the inside of Ryoko's shield. Ryoko rammed her shield into another wall and then the floor. Ayeka was badly battered. Ryoko's laughter filled the room. Ryoko suddenly became distracted. She turned and caught the full brunt of an energy discharge fired by Washu. Ryoko was blasted through two walls before she slammed into a wall that couldn't be broken. She fell to the base of the wall and remained motionless. Washu was breathing heavily as she leaned on Tenchi.

"We need to get out of here." Washu explained. Mihoshi ran to Tenchi's side and helped carry Washu. Once Ryoko was hit by Washu's attack, her field surrounding Ayeka collapsed. Ayeka was beaten but could still walk on her own. Sasami rushed to her sister and helped her out of the lab as best as she could. As Washu limped through the door, a faint noise could be heard in the quiet of the lab. Ryoko was chuckling as she stood again. 

"Close the door!" Washu ordered once everyone was in the living room. Tenchi quickly grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door shut. Washu brought her hands in front of her and her keyboard appeared. She typed for a short while then stopped. Washu lowered her hands and her keyboard disappeared.

"What did you do?" Ayeka asked.

"I removed the subspace portal that connected the door of the broom closet to my lab. She won't be able to come here." Washu finished. Washu looked around. Bruises were starting to appear on Ayeka. Washu examined herself. Her clothes were torn and singed. Her skin was burning from where Ryoko's attack landed. Her back ached terribly from where she hit the table. Washu limped to the couch and let out a whimper when she sat.

"What's wrong with Ryoko?" Mihoshi managed just before she burst into tears. Washu sat quietly. Tenchi helped Ayeka to the couch before he sat next to her. Sasami sat on the other side of Ayeka. All eyes were on Washu. Washu leaned back and looked towards the ceiling. She closed her eyes. 

"That wasn't Ryoko." Washu said.

***

Ryoko enjoyed destroying most of Washu's equipment and experiments but it wasn't long before she became bored. Most of the lab was either on fire or destroyed all together from Ryoko's onslaught. The lab was in such poor shape that it took Ryoko a few moments to get her bearings. She had already tried to leave the lab by the way she came in but she wasn't able to make the door reappear. Ryoko sighed as she looked over the debris that used to be one of Washu's favorite laboratories.

"This isn't fun anymore." Ryoko thought out loud. Ryoko knew that Washu's lab was on another planet far from earth but she didn't know which one. Ryoko lifted off of the floor of Washu's lab and phased herself as she flew through layers of rock and dirt. It wasn't long before Ryoko emerged from beneath the surface of the planet. It was night and three moons were high in the sky with another on the horizon. Ryoko tried to figure out where she was. Ryoko gave up when she realized it didn't make any difference. She turned to a group of lights that twinkled on the horizon. The warm glow of the night sky confirmed the existence of a fairly large city not too far away. Ryoko smiled when she thought of all the things that she wanted to do.

"Let's have some fun." She thought to herself. Ryoko flew towards the city.

***

"Didn't you just hear a word I said?!" Washu yelled through a subspace channel.

"We appreciate the information you have provided but there have been no reports that suggest that anything as terrible as you have described has been let loose." A man on the other side of the subspace channel advised.

"Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" Washu asked while trying to calm down.

"Miss Hakubi, there is no way we can detain a person unless that person has committed a crime or we have credible evidence that a person is going to commit a crime." The man spoke.

"This person is going to do something much worse than commit a crime. If you don't act now to evacuate the area in the vicinity of Shiss, there is going to be a disaster the likes of which you have never witnessed." Washu urged.

"We appreciate the information you have given us. We'll do our best to keep a look out for the person you have described." The man finished before the channel closed.

"You IDIOT!" Washu yelled as she punched the screen. 

"What now, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked. 

"We are going to have to stop her." Washu said.

"How are we going to do that?" Ayeka asked.

"I'm not sure yet but we can't waste anymore sitting here. We need to get to Crixus as fast as we can." Washu said as she turned for the door. Everyone else was about to follow except Washu stopped before stepping through the doorway. Washu turned to face the group once more.

"I really don't know what to say about this situation. I don't know what is wrong with Ryoko. Her actions are extremely violent and seemingly random. I hope I can get to her before it's too late. However, I don't have any right to expect any of you to come with me. If I can't stop Ryoko, I may be forced to hurt her...or worse. That is something I wouldn't want anyone here to have a hand in." Washu finished.

"We'll get Ryoko back, Little Washu. Even if it's the last thing I do." Tenchi vowed. Washu smiled. 

"I'm coming too." Sasami said with unusual determination.

"I won't have a little girl involved in such a serious matter." Washu said. Sasami was about to object.

"However, Sasami isn't a normal little girl." Washu said with a smile. Sasami smiled back.

"As a Detective First Class of the Galaxy Police, it is my duty to assist and protect all inhabitants of Planet Earth." Mihoshi spouted after drying her eyes.

"Ryoko's on Crixus." Washu pointed out. Mihoshi thought for a few seconds.

"It is my duty to assist and protect all inhabitants of Earth...and Crixus." Mihoshi corrected. Washu sighed. Everyone turned his or her attention to Ayeka. Ayeka smiled mischievously.

"I'm not letting Ryoko get away with what she did to me. I owe her two." Ayeka pointed out.

"I'm sure if there is a way to save Ryoko, we will find it. Now, let's go. We can't waste anymore time." Washu said. Everyone hurried out the front door. Shortly afterwards, Ryo-Ohki blasted into sky and towards Crixus. Noboyuki walked down the steps towards the living room. He sat his briefcase on the floor and continued to adjust his tie. He stopped fidgeting and remained still.

"It sure is quiet this morning." Noboyuki thought out loud.

***

Ryoko walked down the streets of the city instead of flying in her usual fashion. She wanted to blend in with the crowds for a short while. She walked up to a storefront window and looked inside. There were many clothes on display. Ryoko looked to her left to see a couple admiring some of the same garments she was looking at. Ryoko walked away. She had taken a few steps when she looked over her shoulder back at the couple. The two were holding hands. Ryoko felt rage burn through her. She planted her feet firmly against the ground in order to compensate for the kick of her blast. She raised her right hand almost parallel to the ground. Ryoko was preparing to draw power from the gems when she had a moment of doubt. Ryoko lowered her hand and stood up straight as the feeling passed. She watched the couple until they walked into the store. Ryoko turned and made her way down the street. She was confused about what just happened. A small ship came to an abrupt halt next to Ryoko. Three teenage boys caught sight of Ryoko from down the block.

"Hey cutie! Do you want to go for a ride?" One of the boys yelled out.

"Yeah! It will be a real good time." The driver added. Ryoko smiled seductively and approached the ship from the front. The boys couldn't believe their luck. Ryoko stopped just in front of the ship.

"Come on, sweet thing. There is nothing to be afraid of. We won't bite." The boy in the front passenger seat said. Ryoko laughed. She lifter her left foot and kicked out the front right headlight of the ship.

"MY SHIP!" The driver yelled. He leaped out of the driver's seat and ran around to the front of the ship to survey the damage. The boy quickly faced Ryoko who was still laughing softly to herself. The boy became angry.

"You dirty li'l.." The boy said as he slapped Ryoko as hard as he could. Ryoko looked surprised but unhurt. 

"YEOWWW!" The boy howled as he grasped his right wrist. Ryoko's face was apparently much harder than the boy had figured. Ryoko burst into almost uncontrollable laughter. The other two boys jumped from the back seat and charged Ryoko. The boy on the right threw a left hook at Ryoko's head while the boy on the left threw a straight right to Ryoko's gut. Both boys' attacks bounced off Ryoko as though she were made of concrete. The two boys were in shear agony from smashing their hands on Ryoko. Ryoko was laughing so hard that she could barely stand. The boys stumbled for their ship.

"Not..HAHA not so fast." Ryoko called out as she tried to regain composure. The boys didn't listen. Ryoko stopped laughing but an excited smile still lit her face. Ryoko raised her right hand in front of herself and began to draw power from the gems. The energy collected in her hand into a ball of white pulsing light. Ryoko let loose her attack. The ball of light rammed into the ship and exploded with terrible force. The blast was so powerful that the ship was vaporized and the two-story building behind it was reduced to rubble. Ryoko laughed at the fate of her would-be attackers. The more she thought about the irony of them attacking her, the more comical it became. Ryoko laughed long and hard.

***

Ryo-Ohki was making her best speed towards Planet Crixus. Washu's gaze panned from video screen to video screen as she looked for any news from Shiss on Crixus. One of the screens turned red with "NEWS ALERT" centered on the screen. Washu hit a few buttons and the red screen enlarged and audio was added. Washu's head sank when she heard of the report of a large explosion in the center of Shiss. Tenchi walked up next to Washu and looked at the screen. He turned his attention to Washu.

"Did Ryoko do that?" Tenchi asked. Washu didn't look up but she shook her head to confirm Tenchi's fears.

"How could she?" Ayeka asked. Another screen popped up in front of Washu. A green-haired lady in Royal Jurain robes stared out from the screen with a sour expression.

"Grand ma?" Sasami asked with disbelief.

"Good Evening Lady Seto. Is there anything I can do for you?" Washu asked.

"It's getting late. Do you know where your daughter is?" Lady Seto replied. Washu's expression matched Lady Seto's.

"Ryoko's power is to blame but not Ryoko herself." Washu stated. Lady Seto remained silent as she awaited an explanation.

"Spectral readouts indicate that the power is indeed Ryoko's but the nature of her attacks are not comparable to anything I've ever seen from her before." Washu explained.

"What does that mean?" Lady Seto asked.

"It means that there is something else involved. Something was able to take control of Ryoko, evade being detected by me and had intimate knowledge of the gems and their potential." Washu summarized. Everyone looked at Washu inquisitively. Lady Seto did not look satisfied.

"Please keep me informed of any changes." Lady Seto said before closing the channel.

"She isn't in a good mood." Ayeka noted. Sasami shook her head in agreement.

"If Ryoko isn't to blame, then who is?" Tenchi asked.

"It's still to early to tell. I will know shortly." Washu said.

"How will you know?" Mihoshi questioned.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Ryoko." Washu said.

"You are going to do WHAT?" The group sounded off in unison. Washu didn't reply.

"Are you crazy?" Ayeka spouted. 

"No." Washu replied.

"You were hurt the last time you were that close to Ryoko, Miss Washu." Sasami pointed out. Washu looked at Sasami.

"Yes I was but I won't be caught off guard again." Washu promised. Sasami didn't look any more at ease. Washu turned back to the view screens and watched for changes in the situation. 

"Crixus is less than ten minutes away. Everyone had better prepare themselves." Washu said calmly.

***

Ryoko sat on some stairs of a government building and watched as emergency vehicles rushed into the havoc that she had just created. At the same time, even more people fled in the opposite direction. Watching the two tides of humanity flow against one another was something Ryoko had not seen in years. No one seemed to notice Ryoko sitting. 

"They look like bugs." Ryoko observed. Ryoko remembered a situation a long time ago where she kicked a nest of dirt beetles. The beetles automatically started work on rebuilding the nest. Ryoko thought how odd it was that the insects didn't panic or show any hostile intent upon noticing the damage to their home. Ryoko kicked the nest again to see if she could get a rise out of them. However, the beetles just redirected their work to include the more recently destroyed portion of their home. Ryoko lost interest in such boring creatures. Ryoko snapped out of her daydream and watched as the tide of people running away from her handiwork slowed and the tide running towards it became more rapid.

"These people aren't near as efficient as those bugs. Let's see how well they handle this." Ryoko thought out loud. Ryoko cupped her hands. This time she drew twice as much energy from her gems than she did on her previous assault. The blast she unleashed laid waste two city blocks. A giant burning scar was etched into the ground in the middle of downtown. The liquid flow of people moving on the street in front of Ryoko became dammed as terror gripped the city. People ran in every direction. Ryoko saw one of the emergency workers stand in the street. Everyone was running and screaming around him but he just stood and looked at the carnage that unfolded before him. Ryoko was interested in this man and wondered what he was doing. She transported herself to just behind him. The man took his helmet off of his head and lowered it to his side. The helmet slipped from his hand and clacked against the pavement. The man suddenly looked weary and sat in the middle of the street. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them.

"I wasn't expecting that." Ryoko said with surprise.

***

Ryo-Ohki set down on the outskirts of town. People were streaming out of the city. The streets and skies were filled with evacuees and emergency craft. 

"This place looks like a war zone." Mihoshi noted. 

"I remember the legends grand pa told me about Ryoko but I never thought she was capable of this." Tenchi said with astonishment. 

"She's capable of a lot more than what you see now." Washu said. Everyone felt the hair rise on their neck.

"Ryoko isn't actually bent on destruction. She's just playing around." Washu stated.

"How could any one person call this 'play?!" Ayeka yelled.

"Children are prone to break things while trying to figure out the world around them. Can you imagine a four-year-old with almost divine powers?" Washu asked rhetorically. Everyone understood what Washu was getting at.

"Ryoko is similar to that right now. She has little perception of right or...." Washu stopped suddenly. She looked towards the city. A dazzling flash of light illuminated the sky followed by smoke and debris flying in all directions. Finally, a thunderous blast ripped through everyone's ears and shook the ground. Everyone ducked for cover except for Washu. She stood and continued to look towards the middle of the city.

"What have you done?" Washu whispered.

***

A group of armed men ran down the street. They took up positions around Ryoko.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the men yelled through a bullhorn.

Ryoko was still reclining on the steps of the government building. Ryoko looked up at the men surrounding her. She could see from the expressions on the men's faces that they were determined but they were scared as well. She grinned and stood. Ryoko's red and black battle suit replaced her yellow and blue dress. 

"I said put your hands in the air." The man said again. The man's bullhorn split in two and flew out of his hand. Ryoko didn't look like she had changed her stance. She stood on the steps with her arms folded. 

"I heard you the first time." Ryoko stated. The armed men instinctively opened fire. Their shots bounced off of a field that appeared only when a round deflected off of it. Ryoko remained unchanged. When it became obvious that their attacks weren't having any effect, one of the men made a call over a radio. A group of five men that were lined up in the street repositioned to the far side of the street. A few seconds later. A tank-like ship came to an abrupt halt in front of the government building. Its turret whipped around and pointed at Ryoko.

"Hey. That's big." Ryoko commented. The tank fired but Ryoko stood her ground. Ryoko's arm extended in front of her and she gripped the tank's projectile in her hand. The armed men were dumbstruck. 

"Back at ya!" Ryoko quipped as she pitched the shell back at the tank with the same force the tank fired it at her. The round pierced the tank's armor effortlessly. The tank leaned away from Ryoko for a second then exploded. The armed men were terrified. The area between the buildings became engulfed in smoke from the fallen buildings and the burning tank. Nothing could be seen. The commander of the armed men was about to order his men to fall back when Ryoko's laughter boomed from inside the smoke. Ryoko flew into the sky and stopped at a point to where she could look down on all the armed men. She singled one man out from the group. He was standing near the burning tank. Ryoko sped down towards the street. She then blazed towards her target. She produced her orange blade and sliced the man neatly in two. The man fell dead in street. Ryoko laughed happily at her accomplishment. Her orange blade vanished from her hand. Ryoko looked at her right hand with surprise. She jumped as though she was trying to become airborne but she remained on the ground. Ryoko looked shocked. The commander noticed Ryoko's expression and rallied his men to his position. Ryoko turned and ran down the street.

"After her!" The commander ordered. Ryoko ducked around a corner to another street. The soldiers gave chase. They didn't see Ryoko as they came around the corner but the continued to run down the street. They eventually came to a large intersection and Ryoko still was nowhere to be seen. The men all stopped and looked around.

"Above!" One of the men called out upon seeing Ryoko floating high above the intersection.

"Now that I have all of you rounded up into a nice tight group, I think I'll wipe you off the face of this planet. Then again, maybe I'll just shove you deep inside it." Ryoko stated matter-of-factly. The commander tried to get his men to spread out but it was too late. Ryoko unleashed a barrage of high-energy attacks into the group of soldiers below then finished them off with an attack similar to one she used earlier. Ryoko paused after her attack to admire her work. The buildings lining the street leaned towards the massive crater left by Ryoko's assault. Ryoko didn't have to see the street to know that no one survived. The grin disappeared from Ryoko's face. She drifted back down to the street. She changed back into her blue and yellow dress before walking away from the large crater that she just made.

***

Tenchi, Washu and the others ran around the corner of the street that Ryoko had just attacked. The crater that was blasted into the middle of the street still smoldered. One of the buildings started to lean towards the street. The group took a collective gasp and they all were about to run in the opposite direction when the building stopped moving. 

"Did they try to bomb Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mihoshi. Look at the rim of the crater. This was caused by hundreds of focused blasts, not one big one. Ryoko unleashed a merciless salvo." Washu explained. The group tried to see into the crater but smoke obscured whatever was at the bottom.

"Let's keep moving. I'm fairly sure I don't want to see what's in there." Washu instructed. The group moved quickly passed the crater. The smoke was suffocating. Tenchi tried to breathe through his sleeve with minimal success. Sasami was coughing loudly. Ayeka extended her shield around the group in order to push away the smoke. Suddenly, soft laughter could be heard through haze. Washu hurried through with everyone else close behind. The group emerged from the cloud to see Ryoko floating a foot off the ground only a little way down the street. She had her arms crossed and was facing away from the group. Ryoko's sinister laughter confirmed that she knew they were there. Washu started to walk towards Ryoko. Sasami ran up behind Washu and tried to prevent Washu from going any further. Washu looked behind herself to see Sasami looking up at her pleadingly. Washu smiled and patted Sasami's hand to let her know that she was going to be all right.

"Don't worry little girl. I'm not going to hurt her…yet." Ryoko spoke sharply.

"Little girl?" Washu thought to herself. She didn't understand why Ryoko said that but she continued on for a few more steps before she stopped only about two meters behind Ryoko.

"You've been busy." Washu noted bitterly.

"Not really. Time is but one of many things I've been killing today." Ryoko pointed out. 

"Are you afraid of me?" Washu asked. Ryoko's arms unfolded and came down to her sides. Her fists were balled.

"Not anymore." Ryoko answered. Washu tried to make since of the strange things Ryoko was saying. 

"Then why don't you face me?" Washu asked again.

"You are not worth my direct attention." Ryoko responded. Ryoko launched herself backwards until she split the original distance between herself and Washu. Washu took a step back then paused. Ryoko chuckled to herself.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ryoko asked. Washu didn't answer. Silence passed for a few moments.

"ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?" Ryoko yelled.

"I have no reason to fear Ryoko." Washu answered. Ryoko chuckled to herself again.

"Cryptic answers are what I expect from you. You speak half truths because you think I'm not entirely myself right now." Ryoko explained.

"Excellent deduction. Now I know you are not Ryoko." Washu stated.

"Well maybe I am and maybe I'm not. However, who I am is of little consequence right now. What is of significance is how you plan to stop me." Ryoko challenged. Washu remained silent. Ryoko turned to face Washu. Ryoko didn't look like her normal playful self any longer. Her squinted white eyes, her wicked smile and her heavy breathing made Ryoko look like evil incarnate. Washu was almost taken aback by her daughter's appearance but she remained calm.

"I'm worth you attention now?" Washu asked mockingly.

"No, but she is." Ryoko said as she pointed directly at Ayeka.

More to come…


	4. Showdown

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LCD. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA. It is not my intentions to rip off other people's work so if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Chapter 4

Ayeka couldn't overhear what was being said between Washu and Ryoko. However, she had little doubt that she was a part of the topic when Ryoko pointed at her. Ayeka quickly changed into her fighting suit. Ryoko's hand returned to her side. Washu took a step closer to Ryoko and had something to say that seemed important. Before Ayeka knew what happened, Ryoko was standing just in front of her with her orange blade lined up to cut off her head. Only Washu's blade prevented Ryoko's strike from falling. Ayeka stumbled backwards. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Washu questioned. Ryoko bore down onto Washu.

"Is that supposed to be funny? If it is, your since of humor is wasted on me." Ryoko growled. Washu pushed Ryoko back until the two stood apart from each other. 

"What have we done to you?" Washu asked.

"I'm tired of your questions." Ryoko replied. Ryoko lunged at Washu with her blade. Washu blocked Ryoko's attack again. Ryoko counter by launching successive quick attacks. Washu was having a hard time but she was able to fend off Ryoko until the two blades were locked once more.

"I don't want to hurt you." Washu stated. Ryoko smiled. Ryoko reached out and grabbed Washu's naked blade with her bare hand. Washu's eyes widened upon seeing her daughter's hand burn. Ryoko smiled all the more wickedly. 

"What makes you think you _can_ hurt me?" Ryoko asked. Ryoko withdrew her blade from Washu's immobilized sword and slashed at Washu's head. Washu ducked only to receive a powerful kick to the throat. Washu was stunned. She dropped to a knee and gasped for breath. Ryoko launched a flurry of punches that connected with Washu. Ryoko finished Washu off with a straight right to her chin. Washu flew backwards and slid to a stop a few meters away from the group. She was out cold. Ryoko put away her sword then lifted her left hand to eye level. She examined her burnt hand. She produced a small ball of green light at the tip of her right index finger. She pointed the ball of light to the palm of her left hand and her hand regenerated. Sasami rushed up to Ryoko. Mihoshi tried to stop Sasami but she was out of reach before Mihoshi could get a hold of her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RYOKO!? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN!? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sasami screamed as she tightly gripped Ryoko's waste. Ryoko reared up with surprise. 

"SASAMI!" Ayeka screamed. Ayeka was about to attack Ryoko but was held in place against her will. Ayeka looked over her shoulder to see Tenchi holding her back.

"LET ME GO!" Ayeka bellowed as she struggled to get free of Tenchi's grasp.

"Wait! Look at her." Tenchi pleaded. Ayeka looked back to Ryoko. She was frozen in place as if she was unable to move. Ryoko's eyes moved back and forth rapidly as though she was confused. Sasami started to cry as she continued to hug Ryoko. Ryoko looked down at the little girl hugging her around the waste. She calmed down and for the briefest of moments, looked like she had come back to her normal self. However, the rest bit was short-lived. Ryoko's face became expressionless once more. She reached down and removed Sasami's arms from around her sides then vanished. 

"Come back Ryoko! Come back!" Sasami yelled then sank to her knees and sobbed. Tenchi let go of Ayeka. Ayeka immediately ran to her sister. Tenchi hurried over to Washu. Mihoshi was already trying to help Washu and it appeared to be working. Washu was coming to. Tenchi was surprised to see Washu not cringing in pain but struggling to smile. 

"Are you going to be all right, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked. Mihoshi helped Washu sit up.

"She seems faster than before." Washu started through a choked voice. She coughed a few times then tried to clear her throat.

"Ryoko is much stronger than I thought and she was just playing with me. But, Sasami may be the strongest of all of us." Washu said as she took a few deep breaths. Washu stood up and walked over to Sasami. Ayeka backed away from Sasami as Washu walked up to her. Washu leaned over and hugged Sasami. Sasami didn't know what to do so she hugged Washu back.

"Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said to Tenchi. Tenchi turned to face Ayeka.

"Yes?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka looked up and slapped Tenchi. Tenchi raised his hand to his face.

"If you ever prevent me from helping my sister ever again, I'll…I'll…" Ayeka tried to finish but was unable to before she started to cry as well. Ayeka brought her hands to her eyes. Tenchi stepped close to Ayeka and pulled her to himself. Ayeka broke down and buried her face into Tenchi's chest.

"I'm sorry Ayeka. I thought if you distracted Ryoko, she might hurt Sasami and you. I didn't mean to make you so upset." Tenchi explained. Ayeka didn't continued to cry. Mihoshi looked around and couldn't handle being in the middle of such an emotional situation. 

"I can't take this." Mihoshi declared before a cascade of tears streamed from her eyes.

***

Ryoko was having trouble thinking clearly. Before her latest encounter with Sasami, everything made since. Now, she was being distracted by random and obscure memories. Ryoko was becoming agitated by her inability to purge these nuisance thoughts from her head. What was more was that her doubts were starting to manifest into terrible headaches. Ryoko grabbed the sides of her head and clamped her eyes shut in an atempt to settle down but it didn't work very well. Ryoko needed to get her mind off of what just happened. She teleported a few times and covered a great distance. Ryoko smelled a hint of salt in the air and heard the distant sound of waves breaking. She lifted off the ground and flew skywards until she was able to see the ocean. She flew to the shore and set down on the damp sand only a few meters away from the water. Ryoko sat and tried to clear her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the ocean. It didn't take long for her headaches to subside. Ryoko opened her eyes to see the sun shining off the water like golden glitter. A memory flashed through Ryoko's mind. Ryoko tried to hold onto the memory but it faded before she could identify it. Ryoko continued to look out over the sea. She had forgotten what she was doing on this planet and she let go of all of her anger. Ryoko sat peacefully and watched the waves break a few meters from the shore then her eyes followed the swells as they surged onto the shore. After a long while, the peace allowed Ryoko's thoughts to wonder once more. The more she thought, the more her mind's eye witnessed the scene with the little girl…the little girl that cared for her.

***

The city was now completely evacuated. The only things that could be heard were the crackling of flames from burning debris, the groaning of leaning buildings, and the sound of small fingers typing quickly. Tenchi, Washu, Mihoshi and Sasami were sitting on the same steps of the government building that Ryoko was sitting on when she unleashed her second attack on the city. The group was awaiting some direction from Washu who wasn't being very responsive.

"Don't you think we should try to find Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked. 

"We'll find Ryoko when it's necessary." Washu replied. She didn't look up as she continued to type. Despite Ryoko's deeds and the beating Washu just took, Washu was in a good mood.

"Has something happened, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked upon noticing Washu's change in demeanor. Washu smiled. 

"Yes. During the moment Sasami hugged Ryoko, I was able to see Ryoko's thoughts." Washu admitted.

"And?" Ayeka asked. Washu stopped typing and looked up. 

"Ryoko is in terrible pain. The only things she knows or remembers are the bad parts of her life. Essentially, everything unpleasant that has ever happened to her makes up who she is right now. The only instance of anyone being nice to her took place only a few minutes ago when Sasami hugged her." Washu explained.

"So all I had to do was give her hug and none of this would have happened?" Mihoshi asked.

"That would have been a bad idea for three reasons. One: Tsunami protects Sasami, so there was little chance of Sasami being hurt, in the short term anyway. Two: Sasami is the only one among us who Ryoko doesn't know because, in Ryoko's mind, Sasami is the only one of us who hasn't done anything bad to her. That explains why she didn't recognize Sasami earlier. Three: Ryoko remembers the incident with the miso the other morning. You would have been killed before you knew you were dead." Washu finished. Mihoshi gulped noticeably.

"What are you doing, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked. Washu continued to type. 

"I'm cross referencing the data I took from Ryoko in my lab with what I know from tapping into her mind. I might be able to find a way to bring back the real Ryoko." Washu said.

"The real Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"It's hard to explain but when I looked into Ryoko's mind, it didn't feel like Ryoko. It was more like a thrown together copy that embodied Ryoko's unpleasant memories and all of her power." Washu stated.

"If the Ryoko we see is a fake, then where is the real Ryoko?" Sasami asked. 

"She's there, Sasami. I felt her there but she is very distant. She is far away like in a deep sleep." Washu paused for a moment. Washu sat quietly for a moment. 

"She never woke up." Washu thought out loud.

"She what?" Ayeka asked. Washu's head turned sharply towards Ayeka.

"She never woke up from the deep sleep she was in when we found her in the cave." Washu quickly typed in a few commands on her keyboard. She studied the results for a minute before commenting.

"A subversive program took over Ryoko's body and imprisoned the Ryoko we know in her own mind." Washu said as the reality of the situation came to light.

"A program? I didn't know she was that much of a machine." Tenchi pointed out. 

"Ryoko is no machine, silly boy. The program would be a genetic program written into her DNA. The same could be done to you or me." Washu clarified.

"Who would want to do this to Ryoko?" Sasami asked.

"The only person who had access to her, the know how to implement such a procedure and who was clever enough to put his plan into action." Washu commented.

"Kagato?" Tenchi asked.

"That bastard is harassing us even from the grave. He got off light with what you did to him." Washu said to Tenchi. Tenchi could hardly disagree.

"How are we going to get Ryoko back?" Mihoshi asked. Washu sighed.

"I don't know how we are going to do that. Ryoko's body has matured much more since the time she fought Yosho seven hundred years ago. The power she wields is more than she has ever had. In her current state, she could be one of the strongest beings ever. How we are going to subdue that kind of power is really beyond me. The only thing I can think of is a psychological attack. She is divided with herself right now and confusing her further might present us with the opening we need to free Ryoko. However, the actual act of confusing her will be very, very dangerous." Washu stressed.

"With Tsunami on our side, I think that Ryoko will be hard pressed to give us that much of a hard time." Ayeka boasted as she pulled Sasami to her side. Sasami blushed. Washu didn't reply.

"Right?" Ayeka asked with less confidence.

"When Kagato possessed all the gems, he was able capture Tsunami." Washu finally answered.

"But we have Lord Tenchi to help as well." Ayeka said trying to bolster everyone's spirits. Washu sighed.

"Kagato built Souja to wield the full power of the gems. He didn't use the gems to fight Tenchi. Ryoko now possesses more power than Souja did and she can and will fight Tenchi with that new terrible power." Washu calmly explained her concern.

"What about Grand Ma?" Sasami suggested.

"That's true. Lady Seto will pull out all the stops to…" Ayeka paused.

"Obliterate, destroy, to completely annihilate anything that threatens the sovereignty and might of Jurai. We have to save Ryoko, not kill her." Washu finished making her point.

"We still have the Galaxy Police." Mihoshi added.

"I would say that the same applies for the Galaxy Police, however, I don't think that the Galaxy Police will be able to hold off Ryoko for too long." Washu stated coldly.

"What are we going to do?" Tenchi asked. Washu looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We'll see. Sasami, stay close to me. Let's go find Ryoko." 

***

Ryoko was starting to feel her head ache once more. She was unable to completely clear her mind of obscure memories. Ryoko grasped the sides of her head in pain as she rose to her feet. Something caught Ryoko's attention and the headache dissipated. Ryoko took a few steps forward until the surf rolled over her feet then slid back down the beach into the sea. Ryoko closed her eyes once more and smiled brightly. She took in a deep breath and sighed with relief. She opened her eyes once more to see the sun slowly sink in the sky and approach the horizon. Ryoko crossed her arms and stood patiently. Someone was coming.

***

Tenchi, Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami climbed up a sand dune until the beach came into view. The sun was halved on the horizon. Tenchi scaled the dune and surveyed the shoreline. He looked down the beach until he noticed a silhouetted figure standing alone further down the beach. Long spiked hair confirmed it was Ryoko. Tenchi looked back to Washu. Washu looked to Tenchi and nodded. Tenchi made his way down the dune straight for Ryoko. The rest of the group followed slowly and kept a large gap between Tenchi and themselves. Tenchi concentrated on Ryoko harder with every step he took towards her. Tenchi couldn't believe he actually was feeling this way about Ryoko. He tried to hide his anxiety behind the memory of the way he felt upon meeting Ryoko. Times were different then and it's true that Tenchi was afraid of Ryoko. But even then, Tenchi could tell Ryoko wasn't set on seriously hurting him. This time though, Tenchi didn't know what to expect. Ryoko's familiar shape outlined by the sparkling water wouldn't normally cause him any distraction except for what was usual for a boy his age but Tenchi felt like getting too close to Ryoko was dangerous. Ryoko didn't turn to meet him like she normally would. She just stood, and looked over the water. Tenchi felt his heart start to beat faster. Whether it was out of fear for what might happen to Ryoko or fear of what Ryoko might do to him, Tenchi wasn't sure. Tenchi stopped only a few meters from Ryoko. He looked at her. Ryoko was wearing her blue and yellow dress but the colors didn't appear the same due to the failing sunlight that rendered everything it touched a bright hue of orange. The final rays of daylight struck Ryoko's face and her skin almost glowed. Her shadow was deep and dark. Ryoko was vision of two opposites that fit each other perfectly, like a brilliant ray of sunlight that bursts through the clouds of a raging storm.

"There's no point in trying to sneak up on me. I felt you coming from over a thousand meters away." Ryoko spoke softly. Tenchi found Ryoko's tone almost alluring despite her words.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I came straight towards you." Tenchi pointed out. Ryoko didn't reply. A wave rolled past Ryoko and stopped half way between Tenchi and her before rolling back into the ocean. Tenchi tried to think of the right question. He took a step closer to Ryoko.

"Don't come near me. Your presence annoys me." Ryoko said. Tenchi paused and considered what Ryoko said. He was taken back a bit by her sharp comment but he felt like there was more to it than that.

"Is it just me?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko turned and faced Tenchi. She still wore no expression but the way she moved made Tenchi feel like he struck a nerve. Tenchi took half a step backwards. Ryoko remained silent and stared at Tenchi. The contours of Ryoko's face were hidden by her shadow but her eyes stood out distinctly. Tenchi didn't know what to expect. He was confused and that meant he was vulnerable but Ryoko didn't move. 

"If I see any of you again, I will make you regret finding me." Ryoko calmly stated before she disappeared. Tenchi was almost expecting Ryoko to vanish but he still felt like he let her down. He turned to face the group. Everyone approached and they all looked happy that another fight didn't break out. However, Washu looked happier than usual.

"Yes?" Tenchi questioned Washu after noticing her more cheerful expression.

"That went better than I thought it would." Washu stated merrily.

"I think she was being serious about us following her, Little Washu." Tenchi explained. 

"I got that impression as well." Ayeka said as she joined Tenchi's side. 

"How are we going to help her if all she wants to do is fight?" Mihoshi asked. Washu pondered Mihoshi's question for a few seconds. 

"We may have to bring the fight to her." Washu said.

***

Ryoko materialized on the border of a large forest. She looked to the sky and saw that the sky was clear and starlit as far as she could see. Her thoughts returned to what transpired at the beach. Ryoko took in a deep breath then let it out in a sigh of relief. Ryoko suddenly became aware that she wasn't alone. She looked uphill from the tree line to see a figure come into view. The hair on her neck stood up with anger when she realized it was Tenchi. Ryoko shifted her stance so that she faced Tenchi squarely. Her feet were spread to shoulder width and she leaned forward and scowled at Tenchi. Ryoko lifted off the ground about a half meter. She tilted her head forward so her eyes were barely visible from beneath her brow. Rage was building and starting to fester inside Ryoko as she watched the young man stride confidently towards her. He was clad in his Jurai battle suit and had the master key in his right hand. Red flames sizzled across Ryoko's battle suit as it materialized around her body. Ryoko's golden irises were replaced with solid white as her anger continued to build. 

"You stupid fool! You dare make light of my warnings? I'll make you suffer to the point where you will beg me to kill you." Ryoko ranted. Tenchi stood his ground and looked unaffected. 

"You're all talk." Tenchi calmly stated. If Ryoko was a machine, she would have surely blown a fuse upon hearing Tenchi's last comment. Ryoko was livid to the point where words failed her. She released a deafening roar as she charged Tenchi. Tenchi summoned his blade and stood ready. Ryoko was just outside of sword stroke range when she stopped in front of Tenchi. Ryoko furiously pitched balls of energy at Tenchi as fast as she could. Huge pieces of earth flew into the air along with embers of burning grass and roots that were unfortunate enough to be in her line of fire. Ryoko only stopped when she was convinced that there was little left of Tenchi and the hillside. Smoke and dust rolled towards the tree line and spilled into the forest. Ryoko flew about ten meters into the air as to be above the clouds of smoke. She wanted to see the results of her attack. Ryoko pointed her palm towards where Tenchi stood and the smoke was blown away. The hillside was reduced to loose soil but nothing remained of Tenchi. Ryoko's eyes narrowed as suspicion of a trick started to mount in her mind. Ryoko closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling every movement around her as far out as she could. The nocturnal animals that started to stir in the forest made it difficult for Ryoko to track anything that might attack her. Ryoko started to drift away from the tree line slowly. Her trepidation made her all the more alert. Ryoko whipped around in time to raise a defense to Ayeka's attack. The Jurain Princess was clad in her battle suit as well. She blazed across the prairie with exceptional speed that was only barely too slow to land a successful dash attack. Ryoko smiled at Ayeka's clever strategy. Just before Ryoko was about to say something about Ayeka's effort when Ayeka launched herself backwards until she was a safe distance away from Ryoko. Ryoko was confused by Ayeka's tactic and stood in place as she tried to figure out what Ayeka was up to. Ryoko was blasted off her feet and hit the ground. Ryoko looked up in time to receive another blast in the face. Ryoko was knocked back another few meters. Ryoko quickly regained her composure and deflected a third shot skywards with her left hand. She looked across the field near the tree line to see Mihoshi kneeling with a large shoulder-fire weapon in hand. Mihoshi fired a fourth shot. Ryoko knocked the blast into the ground in front of her. The blast obscured Ryoko. Mihoshi looked around franticly to find Ryoko. Ryoko materialized behind Mihoshi and summoned her blade. Ryoko brought her blade parallel to the ground in order to cut Mihoshi neatly in two. Tenchi's blade met Ryoko's halfway. Ryoko looked to Tenchi's face. Tenchi shook his head. Mihoshi fell forward and scrambled to get away from Ryoko. Ryoko drew her blade back but she was hit by Ayeka's dash attack before she could take a swing. Ryoko skipped off the ground twice before she came to an abrupt stop on her feet. She looked at the threesome menacingly. Ryoko raised her hand two her face to wipe away something wet. She examined the back of her hand and saw that it was red with blood. Ryoko quickly wiped the corner of her mouth and found that her mouth was the source of her bleeding. She looked to the group of three who were now standing next to each other. Ryoko smiled with admiration.

"Three against one isn't very fair." Ryoko quipped. No reply came from the group. Ryoko's form faded then two replicas of herself drifted away from the original. 

"There. Now we are even." The Ryoko on the left commented. The group of three looked concerned. Apparently, they weren't ready to take on Ryoko one-on-one. Suddenly, the Ryoko on the right and the one in the center screamed in anguish as two massive balls of energy burned them to nothing. The remaining Ryoko turned to face Washu who had Sasami at her side.

"There will be none of that." Washu stated calmly. The group of three rushed towards Ryoko. Ryoko hastily summoned a ball of energy and launched it at Washu. A singular light hawk wing appeared in front of Washu and Sasami and absorbed the attack. 

"Try again." Washu taunted. Ryoko looked nervous. She tried to teleport away but Washu apparently raised a field around the area that prevented Ryoko's departure. Ryoko slammed into an invisible object and was electrocuted. Ryoko quickly landed and looked to Washu once more.

"How quickly we forget." Washu quipped once more. Tenchi's group was drawing closer and soon would be on top of her. Ryoko started to panic. Ryoko tried to think of a way to escape but nothing was coming to mind. Washu smiled upon seeing her plan come together. It didn't look like it was going to be long before she would have Ryoko subdued. Ryoko was now desperate. She needed to buy some time in order to regroup. Ryoko drew a large some of power from the gems then compressed it inside herself. Washu felt the surge of power. 

"Brace yourself, Sasami." Washu advised as she held onto the little girl. Ryoko discharged her pulse of energy all at once. The shockwave radiated away from her in every direction. Ayeka saw the blast race towards her and managed to erect her field only a split second before it hit. The pulse rushed past Ayeka, Tenchi and Mihoshi. Ayeka found that she was drained after shielding herself and the others from Ryoko. Three light hawk wings defended Sasami and Washu proving Ryoko's increased output. The pulse continued outwards and ripped earth and grass until it reached the forest where it blasted every piece of timber it touched into splinters. Ryoko looked around to that the only effect of her attack was a slightly weakened Ayeka. Ryoko concentrated as she forced the power from the gems into her body once more. Ryoko was now bent on complete destruction and felt that the only way she could eliminate everyone is by getting them all in one shot. The gems burned white on Ryoko's neck and on her wrists. Washu's smile started to fade when she realized what Ryoko was up to. 

"Stop!" Washu instructed Tenchi's group. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi ground to a stop only a few meters away from Ryoko. Washu didn't want the worst to happen so she decided that she would let up for now.

"You win this round Ryoko." Washu admitted. Ryoko looked to Washu with a sinister smile. 

"Checkmate." Ryoko stated then she laughed to herself. Washu noticed Ryoko increased the rate she was drawing from the gems by ten. Ryoko laughed even harder. 

"Knock it off Ryoko!" Washu said with more concern. Ryoko increased the rate of power extraction even more. The heat radiating from Ryoko was starting to grow as the amount of energy she collected folded on itself. 

"Ryoko! Please stop." Washu pleaded. Ryoko stopped laughing but her smile remained.

"When I go, I'll take this planet, this system and a small portion of this galaxy with me. There is no way you can escape." Ryoko summarized. The heat emanating from Ryoko started to become unbearable. Ayeka raised her shield and Tsunami's wings spread in front of Sasami and Washu. Everyone looked shocked as they realized what Ryoko had in mind. Tenchi got over his surprise and tried to think of how he could prevent Ryoko's plan from coming to fruition. 

"Do something, Washu!" Ayeka demanded. Washu looked like she was at a loss. Light started to shine from behind Mihoshi. Everyone looked to see three wings of the light hawk form in front of Tenchi. Tenchi stepped into the wings and was clad in the same clothing that only appeared when he was shielded by his own wings. The third wing expanded in front of Tenchi. Tenchi melted through Ayeka's shield as though it wasn't there as he stepped towards Ryoko.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka alarmed upon seeing him make his way towards Ryoko. Washu's worried expression quickly changed to a more inquizitive one. Even knowing Tenchi's power to create light hawk wings, Washu didn't know how to stop Ryoko. She knew Tenchi had something in mind but she couldn't figure out what that was. Ryoko looked at Tenchi as he drew near. Ryoko didn't even try to defend herself. She knew that she had enough power to destroy half the star system and it wouldn't be long before she had enough power to carry out her plan. Tenchi stopped only when he was just in front of Ryoko. The heat wasn't affecting him. He stood and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko smiled.

"No matter how much power you wield, you can't stop me from doing what I intend to do." Ryoko said triumphantly.

"That's true. There is nothing I can do. The only person who can stop you is Ryoko." Tenchi replied. Ryoko didn't know what to make of Tenchi's remark. She stood straight up and looked at him curiously. Tenchi stepped up to Ryoko and put his right hand on Ryoko's cheek. Before Ryoko could react, Tenchi leaned forward and kissed her. Ryoko's eyes opened as wide as they could and then some. She stopped drawing from the gems and her accumulated power vanished almost instantly. 

"LORD TENCHI!!" Ayeka roared in protest. Washu exploded into laughter and covered Sasami's eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! She's awake now!" Washu sang. Tenchi removed his hand from Ryoko's cheek and stepped back. Ryoko remained motionless for a few moments. After a short while, she raised her hand to her face and touched her lips. Ryoko's eyes narrowed and her bottom lip started to tremble. Her eyes started to water then tears streamed down her cheeks. Tenchi was about step towards her again when Ryoko pointed her palm at Tenchi as though it was a weapon. Tenchi froze. Ryoko looked like her heart had just broken. She grit her teeth and tried to become angry but she couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Ryoko looked like a stiff breeze would knock her over. Her legs started to shake and she had to support her right arm with her left in order to keep it pointed at Tenchi. Ryoko staggered backwards and raised her hands to the sides of head. 

"Fight Ryoko." Washu said. Everyone looked to the little scientist then back to Ryoko.

"You can do it, Ryoko." Mihoshi said.

"Please Ryoko. You have to do it." Sasami begged.

"You must." Ayeka added. Tenchi looked back at Ryoko.

"You must win." Tenchi finished. Ryoko started to shake violently. She dropped to a knee. Ryoko looked back up at Tenchi. She looked like she was trying with all her might to break free of something not seen.

"I...must...win." Ryoko struggled. Ryoko launched to her feet then stumbled backwards until she fell onto her back. Her back arched and her hands contorted as though she was in absolute agony. Ryoko screamed and writhed in pain until she faded and then she split into two Ryokos. One of the Ryoko's battle suits disappeared and was replaced with her yellow and blue striped Both Ryokos were outstreched upon the ground and didn't move. Washu instinctively knew that the Ryoko without the battle suit was her daughter and quickly ran to her side. Washu propped Ryoko's head up on her lap and lightly tapped her cheek with her hand.

"Wake up Ryoko. Wake up." Washu insisted. Ryoko's eyes cracked open. Her golden irises focused on Washu's face.

"I did it." Ryoko whispered. Washu smiled brightly.

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you." Washu whispered back. Tenchi moved closer and looked over Washu's shoulder. Ryoko's eyes focused on Tenchi. Ryoko slowly raised her hand to her face and touched her lips. She faintly smiled then her eyes closed. 

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked with some concern. 

"She's exhausted, Tenchi but she'll be ok." Washu reassured. 

****

More to come.


	5. Not a dream

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LCD. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA. It is not my intentions to rip off other people's work so if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Chapter 5

Washu tried to wake Ryoko again. However, Ryoko wasn't responsive.

"I guess we are going to have to carry her." Washu suggested. Tenchi moved around to pick up Ryoko when a voice being cleared sounded from above the group.

"Ahem, aren't we forgetting something?" Someone spoke. The group looked skyward to see Ryoko staring down at them.

"Two Ryokos?" Tenchi blurted.

"That's not Ryoko." Washu hissed. The fake Ryoko smiled. 

"Why mother, how could you say such a thing." Ryoko's twin responded sarcasticly. 

"You are no daughter of mine." Washu growled. The fake Ryoko crossed her arms and drifted to the ground. She touched down right in front of the group.

"Hearing you say such things makes me want remove all of your existances from this reality." The false Ryoko said.

"You are divided in two. You don't have enough power to carry out what you are saying. You are all bark." Washu stated.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. The little good that was in me is now lying unconscious right there. On top of that, Me has these." Me said as she showed Washu her wrists. Me had two gems on her wrists. Washu looked up sharply to see the third implanted in Me's neck.

"You have ten seconds before we find out how long you can survive inside a fireball...one." Me said. Washu took half a step back.

"Two" Me continued. Washu turned and grabbed Ryo-Ohki. She threw the cabbit into the air and the cabbit instinctively transformed into her ship form. 

"Let's get out of here!" Washu alarmed.

"Three." Me counted. Ryo-Ohki teleported everyone except the false Ryoko on board and sped towards space. Me watched as the ship disappeared from sight. 

"Hmm. They ran." Me thought out loud. She actually expected the fight to continue and was a little disappointed when it didn't. She looked around and examined her surroundings. The countryside was ripped up from her former self's battle with the others. Me gazed skyward and worked on getting her bearings. She moved from star to star until she focused on a dim light in the sky. Me smiled when she spoke.

"Jurai."

***

Ryo-Ohki's bridge was unusually quiet for having everyone back on board. Washu managed to put together a bed for Ryoko and sealed her inside a stasis field. Washu watched Ryoko as she slept peacefully. Tenchi walked over to Washu's side and looked at Ryoko as well. Ryoko looked very tired. 

"How long until she is back to normal?" Tenchi asked. 

"It's hard to say. She has changed somewhat since the last time I had a chance to examine her. If all things were equal, I would say two days. However, she doesn't have the gems anymore or any means of drawing strength other than the lifeline I connected to her." Washu said as she pointed to the thin cable connected to a bracelet on Ryoko's right wrist. Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi walked over to Washu and Tenchi.

"Why aren't we trying to stop her?" Ayeka asked. Washu closed her eyes.

"I need to save Ryoko first." Washu stated calmly. 

"She is going to kill more people unless we act soon." Ayeka pointed out.

"Maybe." Washu said without looking away from Ryoko.

"What are you planning to do?" Sasami asked.

"This life support device won't last forever. I need to get Ryoko back to Earth and back to the lab before the power supply runs out." Washu explained.

"Didn't your lab get blown to bits?" Mihoshi asked.

"One of them did, yes. But, I have others." Washu said. A silence lingered before Washu spoke again.

"I know what you are thinking, Princess Ayeka. It does seem selfish of me to take care of Ryoko before worrying about the rest of the galaxy.The reality of the situation is that there isn't much I can do right now. Most of my ability is at my lab." Washu stated. Ayeka felt bad for Washu and even felt bad for Ryoko, but she still wasn't satisfied with Washu's decision. Washu looked over her shoulder and looked at Ayeka's face. She then returned her gaze back to Ryoko and let out a sigh.

"I can't do anything from here but that isn't the real reason why I'm going back to earth." Washu revealed. 

"I think Lady Misaki would do whatever it took to ensure your or Sasami's safety." Washu paused.

"Losing a child is the worst feeling. I lost a child once. I will never lose another." Washu said coarsely. 

***

Me flew a long way before she came to the next town. She landed on the outskirts and tried to think of the easiest way to get to Jurai. She could fly by herself or even teleport large distances to get to Jurai but the distance that needed to be crossed was too large to cross in any reasonable amount of time. She needed to find a quicker way there. Me thought for a few moments before a wide smile came to her face. The novelty of her plan was comical to her but actually stood the very best chance at succeeding. It didn't take long before someone recognized Me and alerted the authorities. Law enforcement vehicles steamed from their stations and surrounded Me. Me put her hands in the air at about the same level as her ears.

"I give up." Me announced. Not one of the constables or soldiers lowered their weapons. Me stood in place and waited for some kind of reply. After a while, there was some commotion from the crowd directly in front of Me. A very nervous man stepped out from the crowd and looked at Me with terror. Me looked at the man and she didn't look impressed at all.

"Uhmm..goo..good afternoon." The man stuttered.

"Hey." Me replied.

"It is my understanding that uhh you wish to uhh surrender?" The man barely managed to ask. Me looked at her two raised hands and questioned herself if it looked like she could be doing anything else.

"That's the idea." Me confirmed. 

"Then would you please lie down on the ground and place your hands out as far as you can with your fingers spread." The man requested. Me did exactly as the man instructed. The man looked over his shoulder and four large men darted out of the crowd and held either one of Me's ankles or wrists. The two men holding her wrists pulled Me's arms behind her back and bound them together with energy binders. Me remained silent during her imprisonment and patient. The four men lifted Me off the ground and rushed her to a heavily armored vehicle and threw her in. Soldiers and constables alike celebrated when the doors to the armored vehicle slammed shut and sped towards the city jail.

***

Ryoko woke to find herself in familiar surroundings. She was sitting at the top of a grass-covered hill with a large oak tree. She gripped the grass with her hands and smiled.

"I remember this place. It sure has been a while." Ryoko said as she lounged back and enjoyed the soft breeze that blew through her hair. 

"Good morning." A voice called from behind Ryoko. She recognized it immediately.

"What do you want?" Ryoko grumbled as she turned to face Washu. Ryoko was somewhat surprised to see Washu in her adult form. Ryoko tried to figure out what Washu was up to.

"What's the occasion?" Ryoko asked not really caring about the answer.

"A little change is good from time to time." Washu said with a gentle smile. Washu strolled over to Ryoko and sat down next to her. 

"This is a nice place you have made." Washu noted as she enjoyed the cool breeze. Ryoko continued to look at Washu inquisitively and waited for a reason why Washu was the way she was, but one never came. Ryoko gave up and reclined on the soft grass and looked over the rolling countryside. A long silence passed.

"How do you feel?" Washu asked.

"I feel fine." Ryoko answered.

"Why do you ask?" Ryoko returned. Washu looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't think I've ever asked you that before." Washu said. 

"Is something going on?" Ryoko questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Washu asked. Ryoko was about to object to Washu's questioning when she realized she was having trouble remembering current events. She concentrated as she tried to recollect what the last thing she did. It suddenly donned on her.

"Oh yeah! First you ruin my morning by invading my thoughts, then Mihoshi burns me with her miso, next Princess Priss chips my tooth then it starts to rain and then…then." Ryoko tried to remember.

"Then I fell asleep at the cave. I needed to have a little getaway so I came here." Ryoko concluded.

"Oh, so that's where you are." Washu said with a hint of sadness. Ryoko noticed. 

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Ryoko asked again.

"It sure is a nice day. I like this place. Would you mind if I visited this place with you more often?" Washu asked. Ryoko looked to Washu who was still looking out over the grass-covered hills. Ryoko saw something was up with Washu.

"Do whatever you want. You would probably do that anyway." Ryoko replied. Washu smiled and stood up. 

"What's up?" Ryoko asked again.

"I have some important work I need to get back to at my lab." Washu said as she walked towards the shade of the oak.

"Don't work too hard." Ryoko said without looking back. Washu stopped and looked at her daughter laying out in the bright sunlight. She smiled.

"You know me." Washu answered before she faded away. Ryoko looked at the sky over the horizon and admired the high cirrus clouds as she thought about what just took place.

"Weird." Ryoko commented. 

***

Washu opened her eyes and looked over at her daughter lying on the bed next to her. She reached over and ran her fingers through Ryoko's hair.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be outside enjoying the day." Washu commented. Washu snapper her fingers and the skylight on the ceiling of her lab opened. Three bright suns shined in the sky and lit up the lab. Washu looked at the light shine off of Ryoko and smiled. Someone knocked on the door to Washu's lab. 

"Come in." Washu answered. The tin crab noisemaker rattled as Tenchi stepped into Washu's lab. Tenchi shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight as he approached.

"Wow! That sure is bright. Won't that wake her up?" Tenchi asked as he slowly removed his hand from his face and squinted. 

"She's a way from waking up but she will be fine." Washu said with a smile. 

"You look tired, Tenchi. You should be getting some sleep." Washu advised. 

"I slept enough on the way here. Besides, I can't sleep during the day anyway." Tenchi answered as he made his way over to Washu.

"By the way, Sasami made this for you." Tenchi said as he lifted a tray of food into view. Washu brightened noticeably.

"Bless that child!" Washu sang as she snatched the food from Tenchi's hands. Washu gave a quick prayer then dug in like she hadn't eaten for days. Tenchi smiled at Washu's exuberance then turned his attention to Ryoko.

"How is she?" Tenchi asked with a more somber expression. Washu swallowed a mouthful then set her tray on a nearby desk. 

"It turned out that there was a total of forty seven subversive programs implanted into her genetic structure. I removed them without a problem. I can't believe I never noticed them before." Washu said. She looked at Tenchi who was listening attentively and could tell that he was concerned. 

"She is doing well, though. She is dreaming of nice places and she has her old attitude back." Washu said. Tenchi cheered up.

"That's good news." Tenchi observed. Washu tried to hide her worries but Tenchi noticed.

"What is it?" Tenchi asked.

"She has no memory of what has taken place after we found her in the cave." Washu stated.

"That's good though, isn't it?" Tenchi asked.

"Maybe for the time being but she will eventually know what she has done and she will not react in a good way." Washu stated.

"You know of some of the terrible things she's done before?" Washu asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't her fault." Tenchi said without missing a beat. Washu smiled for a moment then looked serious. 

"I feel the same way but Ryoko doesn't. I think Ryoko blames herself for everything bad she's been through." Washu explained.

"What?" Tenchi asked not understanding.

"I mean, she can't believe that she can ever be better than things that she has done, although we know it wasn't her fault. Two things that has helped her cope was the fact that it happened so long ago and she knows that she was a different person then. When she finds out about the things she has done in her altered state, both of those excuses won't be valid anymore.

"What do we do?" Tenchi asked.

"We hope for the best." Washu answered.

***

Me sat back in her cell and relaxed as she waited for the Galaxy Police frigate to deliver her to Jurai. The cell's other occupants didn't know what to make of the attractive young woman sitting in the same cell as them. Usually, they would be hitting on such a pretty lady but the fact that she had on energy binders meant that she might be more than a handful considering no one else in the jail was strong enough to warrant such restraints. One particularly large man decided to test the waters.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" The man called out to Me. Me looked to the large man and replied without hesitation.

"Well, I needed a ride to Jurai so the local authorities are providing me with transportation." Me answered. 

"Ha! It looks like we are all getting a free lift to Jurai. What did you do?" The large man asked again. Me was starting to get annoyed but she played along to pass time. 

"I killed a few police and some soldiers. I destroyed a few tanks and knocked down a couple of buildings." Me said with little interest. 

"Did you now? It's hard to believe such a fragile looking thing could have done that. But even if you did, you have binders on." The large man said not believing Me. He sat down next to Me. Me looked at her binders.

"If I broke free, I would have had to wait for the GP to send a battleship to transport me. I'm not in a mood for waiting and I'm starting to lose patience with talking." Me said with a hint of agitation. 

"I don't think you are who you say you are. I think you are telling fibs to keep me away from you." The man said as he moved closer to Me and put his hand on her leg. Me looked at her knee then her eyes cut back to the large man. 

"We are three quarters of the way to Jurai. I guess I can go it the rest of the way by myself. Let's play." Me said with an evil smile. Me stood and pushed the large man into the group of other inmates on the other side of the cell. The man smiled as he jumped to his feet.

"You got some fire in you. I like that." The man said. He was nearly twice Me's size.

"You will owe me a little more now." The man said as he charged Me. Me waited until the man had his entire wait forward. She stepped to her right and the large man flew past her and hit the door to the cell.

"Ha! Ha! You look funny." Me laughed. The large man looked angry as he turned to face Me once more. One of the other men jumped at Me from behind as the large man came at Me from the front. Me turned quickly and snatched the newcomer to the brawl by the back of his head. She completed her turn and blocked the large man's right with the other man's face. The smaller man went limp in Me's grasp. 

"Vorin?!" The large man yelled upon realizing his error. Me laughed even harder.

"I see you two have already met." Me taunted. The large man was now furious. He threw a left/ right combo but both of his punches landed on Vorin's face again. Me laughed all the harder. Me cast Vorin to the floor and stood, still laughing, like a sitting duck to the large man. The man lunged at me and caught her by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Me continued to laugh. The large man tried to lift me off the floor but she didn't move. He slowly loosened his grip then stepped back. He now looked worried as he noticed Me's laughter was starting to sound more sinister. 

"I hope that's not all you have. If it is, you had better pray for a quick end which I will insure never comes." Me said and then stood silent. The man backed until he was against the cell door. Me raised her bound wrists in front of her face so the man could see them clearly. She pulled her arms apart and the energy binders shattered like glass. The man cowered to the floor. Me wasn't smiling any more. She walked up to the man and looked down at him. She reached out for the man. He tried to push Me away but Me caught his hand with her right. She reached up and grabbed the man's pinky finger between her index finger and thumb. She applied gradual pressure. At first, the man tried to scurry away but as Me increased pressure the man turned and beat and kicked Me. Me smiled as the man's pinky cracked then broke. The man yelled in anguish. Me smiled. She snatched her hand back and ripped the man's pinky finger from his hand. The man screamed and tried to run to the security of the group on the other side of the cell but the crowd broke around him and the man was standing alone. Me raised the severed finger into her field of view and examined it. She held it out in front of her as though she were giving it back to man she had just ripped it from. The finger started to smoke then it burned to nothing in the palm of her hand.

"She's the devil." One man remarked from the corner.

"I'm worse than the devil. I'm real and I'm now." Me said without an expression. Me raised her hand at the group of men next to her and she unleashed a focused energy attack that burned them and a portion of the wall to nothing. The lights went out for a moment then a red emergency light flashed behind Me. The large man looked up but he was to terrified to cry out. Me's white iridescent eyes glowed from the darkness and her flashing silhouette grew larger as she stepped towards the man.

"They died rather quickly. You still have many things to experience before you go." Me chuckled. 

***

Ryoko opened her eyes and looked to the ceiling to see one full sun and a half sun shining through the skylight. She sat up and looked around to find herself in one of Washu's labs. Ryoko wasn't sure why she was in the lab. The only reason she could come up with was Washu was up to one of her usual stunts. Ryoko pulled back her sheets and moved her legs over the edge so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ryoko paused and listened. She almost expected an unwelcome surprise complements of Washu but the lab remained as it was. Ryoko stood up and realized that she was naked. She donned her usual blue and yellow dress and made for the door. Ryoko was held fast by her wrist. She looked down to see a bracelet attached to a chain holding her in place. Ryoko examined the bracelet and found the latch on the back was easy to unfasten. Ryoko walked to the door. She opened the door and stepped towards the living room. The house was dark but voices could be heard in the dining room. Ryoko stepped to the doorway leading to the dining room to see Tenchi and Washu sitting at the table. She didn't interrupt. She stood next to the door and listened for a little while. Unfortunately, it was hard to make out what the two were discussing so Ryoko just walked in. Tenchi looked up as he saw Ryoko walk in. He jumped to his feet and looked with disbelief at Ryoko. Ryoko stopped and looked back at Tenchi. Washu turned around in her spot. She spat out her tea when she saw Ryoko standing behind her. She jumped to her feet as well. It was obvious that Tenchi and Washu were surprised to see her. What Ryoko couldn't figure out was why they were surprised to see her.

"What are you two doing?" Ryoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Drinking tea." Washu said not understanding why she said what she had just said. Ryoko was just as confused about Washu's comment as Washu was so she dropped that subject and decided to start a new one.

"What was I doing strapped to a table in your lab?" Ryoko asked Washu. Washu got over her surprise. 

"You weren't doing so well." Washu said.

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked. 

"We uhh.." Tenchi tried.

"We found you in the cave. You were cold and you looked like you were sick." Washu explained.

"I don't get sick." Ryoko said suspiciously. 

"You sure were this time." Tenchi said. Ryoko examined Tenchi's expression and concluded that he was telling the truth. She shrugged and made her way towards the hall. Tenchi and Washu looked at one another then looked back to Ryoko.

"Where are you going?" Washu asked. 

"Upstairs." Ryoko answered.

"She seems to be back to her normal self." Tenchi observed. He saw that Washu wore a curious expression.

"Something wrong?" Tenchi asked.

"Does she? She normally flies or teleports to wherever she wants to go." Washu observed.

"But she doesn't have any gems." Tenchi offered.

"That's true but how did she recover so fast?" Washu asked. Tenchi shrugged. Washu made her way upstairs and stuck her head into a few rooms in order to find Ryoko. After a few atempts, Washu was becoming frustrated. Tenchi tapped Washu on the shoulder and smiled. He motioned for Washu to follow him. Tenchi stepped out onto the balcony then stepped up onto the guard rail. He looked over the ledge of the roof and smiled. Tenchi pointed up and shook his head to let Washu know that Ryoko was found. Tenchi hopped off the rail then he bent over and interlaced his fingers so he could give Washua lift. Before Tenchi knew what happened, he was standing behind Ryoko. Washu walked up right behind Ryoko.

"Ryoko, are you alright." Washu asked.

"You question me in my dreams and you question me when I wake up. Will you ever leave me alone?" Ryoko complained.

"Can we talk, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko leaned her head back and looked at Tenchi. Tenchi had never asked her to talk before. Ryoko sat up and turned to face the two.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi looked to Washu. Washu concentrated then she sat down. Tenchi sat as well.

"Let me start by saying that you have been really sick over the last few days. Everyone has been very concerned about your well being." Washu said. Ryoko looked to Tenchi and he looked concerned. Ryoko then knew that something was wrong. 

"What happened?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, Tenchi and I found you in the cave like I said. We were barely able to keep you alive in my lab. Then without warning, you started to recover at an accelerated rate. I found out later that there was a subversive program implanted into your genetic structure and your sickness was caused by it." Washu summarized.

"A subversive program?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, it was designed to run at a time where you were at your weakest and then it merged with you." Washu explained.

"Yeah right. I don't know what you are up to Washu but I'm not bighting." Ryoko scoffed. 

"She's telling the truth, Ryoko." Tenchi said.

"Then how come I don't remember any of this. If we merged then I should remember something." Ryoko pointed out.

"There was a situation where you were able to separate from the program." Washu said with hesitation.

"A situation?" Ryoko asked when she noticed Washu was holding back. Washu looked like she didn't want to answer. Tenchi put his hand on Washu's shoulder.

"Ryoko, you…the program that took over your body was going to kill all of us. It was only when you fought to get free did you separate from the program." Tenchi said. Ryoko looked thoughtful. She tried to remember anything. She concentrated for a moment.

"I don't remember anything like that." Ryoko said.

"Try harder, Ryoko." Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko concentrated hard. She focused and tried to remember anything. Suddenly, Ryoko's eyes opened wide and she gasped. Ryoko took a step back. 

"Ryoko?" Washu asked upon seeing Ryoko's reaction. Ryoko raised her hand to her face and then she touched her lips with her finger. Tears rolled down Ryoko's cheeks. Ryoko started to shake her head. She had the same panicked expression as she did when Sasami hugged her only this was much worse. Ryoko's mind filled with memories of the previous days on Crixus. Ryoko remembered the boys in the ship that offered her a ride. She remembered the tank, the buildings, the city. She remembered everything all at once. 

"No." Ryoko whispered. 

"Ryoko? Ryoko?!" Washu almost yelled. Washu stepped up to Ryoko and pulled her hands away from her face to get her attention. Ryoko looked down and saw Washu. Ryoko jerked her hands away from Washu.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ryoko roared. Everyone in the house woke.

"Oh no. Not again. What have I done!" Ryoko yelled franticly.

"Ryoko, calm down. Please." Washu pleaded but Ryoko wasn't listening. She couldn't get the images of all the people who suffered by her hand out of her head.

"They are all dead. Dead. I did it to them and I was smiling. Laughing." Ryoko said as she took another step backwards.

"No Ryoko! None of this was your doing." Tenchi tried. Ryoko's far away expression left her as she focused on Tenchi. Ryoko shifted her attention back to Washu. Ryoko felt hate rising inside herself.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE LIKE THIS?! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A MONSTER?!" Ryoko raged. Washu was speechless. Ryoko dashed to Washu and lifted the little scientist by the collar.

"Why!" Ryoko growled through grit teeth.

"Why what, Ryoko?" Washu asked in a daze.

"Why did you make me like this? Do you enjoy watching my agony?" Ryoko spit.

"Of coarse not." Washu said trying to defend herself.

"How could you let someone do this to me? What kind of mother are you? ANSWER ME!" Ryoko bellowed. Washu couldn't speak. Ryoko threw Washu down. The little scientist was able to get enough traction to keep from sliding off the angled rooftop. Washu rose to her knees but she still didn't have any words for Ryoko. Ryoko brought her hands to her face and cried hard. Tenchi stepped in Ryoko's direction.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Just stay away! I don't want to see any of you ever again. EVER!" Ryoko finished. She turned and ran down the roof and leaped onto the balcony then ran inside. Tenchi looked at Washu. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as well. 

"Washu?" Tenchi asked upon seeing her so shaken. Washu took in a deep breath.

"I'll be fine, Tenchi. Go after Ryoko." Washu instructed. Tenchi saw a light shine out into the yard as the front door opened. He then saw Ryoko run outside and towards the woods. Tenchi needed to gain some time on Ryoko so he ran to the corner of the roof and looked down. He saw a bush and that was going to have to be good enough. Tenchi jumped and crashed into the bush. He hit a lot harder than he thought he would. Tenchi couldn't waste any time worrying about his injuries. He got up and ran after Ryoko. Tenchi heard Ryoko crashing through the underbrush. Tenchi had been running through the woods since he was a little kid and he knew every in and out. Tenchi got to a point to where he knew he could cut Ryoko off. He jumped over a bush and then ran up a grass-covered path and waited. Tenchi then realized that Ryoko hadn't flown, phased or teleported. Tenchi dismissed the thought as soon as he heard Ryoko coming his way. Tenchi jumped out onto the path and grabbed Ryoko around the waste and tried to tackle her. Ryoko collided with Tenchi like a freight train but he held fast and was able to pull Ryoko to the ground.

"Stop Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.

"Let go of me!" Ryoko yelled back. 

"No. Tenchi said.

"All I do is hurt or kill people. The Ryoko you know isn't real. It's all a lie!" Ryoko yelled as she tried to get to her feet. Tenchi pushed Ryoko over and pinned her to the ground.

"That not true. I've never seen you hurt anyone on purpose. That other thing out there is just using your form." Tenchi tried to explain. 

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Ryoko yelled. Ryoko reached up and grabbed Tenchi's neck. She grabbed Tenchi to control him, not choke him. Ryoko rose to her feet. She held Tenchi in place. Tenchi tried to get free but Ryoko's grip was like steel. Ryoko raised Tenchi slightly.

"Do you feel that Tenchi? No normal girl could do this. I could rip your head off your body as easily as shearing an eraser off of a pencil. Only a monster would even think of doing such a terrible thing." Ryoko sobbed as she made her point. Tenchi tried to speak but Ryoko was holding him to tight. Ryoko loosened her grip.

"A real monster would have killed me by now. What's stopping you? Why don't you kill me?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko didn't answer. 

"The reason why you can't kill me is because you care for me. Tender feelings are things that monsters aren't supposed to have." Tenchi said.

"Then I fail as a monster as well." Ryoko said as she let Tenchi go. Tenchi coughed before he answered. 

"Don't you see? Your failure as a monster is your success at being a good person." Tenchi explained. 

"I wish that truly applied to me, Tenchi. The fact of the matter is I'm no good to anyone. I never have been and I never will be...I'm leaving." Ryoko mumbled. Tenchi couldn't believe his ears.

"I won't let you leave." Tenchi said. 

"It's for the best." Ryoko said as she turned. Tenchi dashed in front Ryoko before she could react and stood his ground.

"Move." Ryoko ordered. Tenchi shook his head. Ryoko was about to produce her blade but decided against it. Tenchi noticed. Suddenly, an unknown force seized Ryoko from behind. Ayeka stepped out from behind a tree with Washu. Washu walked up to Ryoko and placed her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko looked shocked. She slowly sank to her knees as her strength left her.

"I'm sorry I have to this to you so shortly after you have recovered but it's for your own good." Washu commented. Ayeka released her grip on Ryoko. 

"Why won't you let me go?" Ryoko mumbled. Tenchi didn't answer as he picked up Ryoko. 

"Please let me go, Tenchi." Ryoko pleaded almost inaudibly. Tenchi continued towards the house.

"I don't want to be like this anymore. I wish I was never born." Ryoko whispered.

****

More to come...


	6. Decisions

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LCD. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA. It is not my intentions to rip off other people's work so if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Chapter 6

Me stepped through the corridor that led away from her cell. Her hands, arms and her hair were drenched in blood. Small droplets of blood dripped from her finger tips and the ends of her hair onto the floor. She wore a wide sadistic smile as she walked slowly through the passage towards the bridge. A blast rocked the hallway just in front of Me.

"That tickles." Me snickered. Me launched herself down the hallway with amazing speed. She blasted right through a group of guards. Me stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the guards she had just run down. Two of the guards were laying face down and didn't move. The third was trying to stand. Me jumped up and landed with both of her feet smashing the final guard's head to mush. Me paused and savored the moment before she continued down the hallway. Me looked out of one of the windows and saw escape pods blasting away from the sides of the ship. Me frowned at her game trying to run from her. She teleported to just outside the ship and chased down one of the pods. She caught the large elliptical craft then punted it like a ball. Her foot crushed one side of the craft and it spun uncontrollably into space. Me held out her right index finger like it was a gun.

"Bang." Me said. The damaged ship exploded in a flash of silver sparks. Me turned her attention to the rest of the ships trying to flee. She was about to pick off another ship when Me was blasted backwards by a shot fired from the side of the GP Frigate. The ship unleashed a massive salvo but Me easily dodged each shot. She brought her hands together in front of her as she summoned energy for a devastating attack. Me raised her hands until they folded behind her head. Me's wicked smile was replaced by a scowl. She threw her hands forward and unleashed a large orange bolt of burning energy that pierced the hull and detonated deep within the innards of the ship. The ship leaned away from Me as secondary explosions ripped through the skin of the ship. Me was satisfied with the damage she inflicted on the frigate and turned her attention back to the pods. When she looked back to find the ships, they were too far apart to attack as a group and chasing them down would be more trouble than fun. Me looked disappointed. She summoned a large mass of energy once more but this time, the ball blasted into hundreds of small darts that found every escape pod and sliced them to pieces. Me looked around to see that there wasn't much left to do. She turned towards the ship's original course. Jurai was still a small green dot in the blackness of space.

"Oh well. I might as well get to it." Me sighed upon realizing she wasn't as close to Jurai as she originally thought. 

***

Washu pulled up various video screens and watched as report after report of Ryoko's twin's brutality appeared on civil, police, and military news. Washu rubbed her eyes and turned off the view screens. There was no apparent motive for Me's destructive behavior. She seemed to kill or destroy as she pleased. The only pattern that emerged from her deeds was her destination. Me was going to Jurai, but for what, Washu didn't know. Washu stood up from her chair. She had been sitting there for hours as the reports came in but there was nothing she could do from so far away. She made her way towards the lab door when a video screen popped up by her chair. Washu turned to see Lady Seto's sour countenance staring at her.

"Yes, Lady Seto?" Washu asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me." Lady Seto replied.

"That isn't my daughter. Ryoko is here with me." Washu said.

"Do you know what we will do?" Lady Seto asked. 

"I don't really care what you do to that thing but, yes, I have an idea." Washu answered.

"I'm not talking about the present. What we are going to do about that thing should be painfully obvious. I'm talking about the future." Lady Seto said coldly.

"I don't care about anything Jurai does. But, if you think that Jurai will interfere in my life, especially where my daughter is concerned, you had better think again and think real hard." Washu said bitterly.

"Well, I guess you have made up your mind." Lady Seto said with no expression.

"I have found the reason for this being's existence and it isn't Ryoko's fault. That will have to be good enough for the high council." Washu answered.

"We'll see." Lady Seto said.

"I guess we will." Washu agreed. The video screen disappeared. Washu turned towards the lab door and made her way towards the living room.

***

The sun was shining bright outside as the noon day sun climbed to its highest point. The weather was beautiful. It was pleasantly warm and only a few clouds dotted the sky. A cool wind blew through the valley by the Masaki house but Ryoko wasn't outside to enjoy it. She didn't feel like enjoying too much of anything. After hearing about and remembering what she had done, she didn't feel any reason to be happy. When she tried to leave, she was kept from going. Now she was a prisoner in a house that she didn't want to be in. Ryoko looked down into the sink and stared at the point where the water running out of the tap splashed onto the aluminum surface of the sink. Ryoko didn't stare too long. There was work that needed to be done. Ryoko wanted to get her mind off of what she had done so she subjected herself to as much manual labor as she could find. She volunteered to help Sasami with lunch. Her task was to wash the vegetables that Sasami was going to cook. Ryoko reached into the basket next to the sink and pulled out a carrot. She placed the carrot under the tap and rinsed it off as best as she could. Sasami stood at her place by the cutting board and watched Ryoko. Sasami was usually happy about getting help with cooking but she felt so sad for Ryoko that she was having trouble concentrating. Ryo-Ohki usually sat at Sasami's feet during the preparation portion of cooking but today Ryo-Ohki didn't even come into the kitchen. She just sat in the doorway and watched. Ryoko finished washing the carrots then she reached for a towel and dried her hands. Ryoko stopped and looked at her hands a little longer. She stuck them under the running water and washed her hands. Ryoko continued to wash but she wasn't satisfied with job she was doing. Her hands didn't feel clean. Sasami watched Ryoko and tried to figure out what she was doing.

"What are you doing, Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Ryoko looked to Sasami then back to her hands. Ryoko reached up and turned the water off then dried her hands again. 

"I'm sorry, Sasami." Ryoko apologized. Sasami was confused.

"What are you sorry for?" Sasami asked. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ryoko asked. Sasami remembered all the way back to when Ayeka had taken Ryoko prisoner.

"Yes." Sasami admitted. 

"I wasn't going to hurt you, but that is no excuse. Only a monster and a coward would hold a naked blade to a sweet little girl's neck. I'll never be able to apologize enough but I'm sorry anyway." Ryoko finished.

"Oh Ryoko. I had forgotten all about that." Sasami said with a half smile. Ryoko turned to Sasami and kneeled so that the two were the same height. Ryoko leaned forward and hugged Sasami.

"I didn't forget." Ryoko said with a choked up voice. Ryoko released Sasami. Sasami's eyes were watered but she didn't cry. Ryoko stood up and looked at Sasami. Ryoko reached down and patted Sasami's head. 

"I don't think I'm going to be of much use to you in here." Ryoko said as she walked for the door. Sasami wanted to help Ryoko but she just didn't know how. Ryoko walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ayeka was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Ryoko walked over to the couch next to Ayeka and pulled all the cushions from the seat. Ayeka watched as Ryoko carried the cushion outside onto the wooden deck. Ryoko held up a cushion and hit it with her hand in an attempt to beat the dust out of it. Ryoko hit the one cushion a few more times then placed it on the deck and picked up another. Ayeka put down her magazine and stepped out onto the deck beside Ryoko and continued to observe. Ryoko picked up another cushion and beat it the same way she beat the first. Ayeka picked up the last cushion and beat it in the same fashion Ryoko was beating them. Ryoko turned to Ayeka. 

"I appreciate you trying to help me but I would rather do it myself." Ryoko said with sincerity.

"I know but I'm rather bored and I would like to help you." Ayeka smiled. Ryoko forced a fake smile and picked up two of the cushions and walked back inside. Ayeka followed with her one. Ryoko placed her cushions on the couch and Ayeka replaced hers. Ayeka was about to grab the cushions on the other couch when Ryoko made her way to the front door. 

"What about this one?" Ayeka asked pointing at the couch she had been sitting on. Ryoko stopped for a moment then continued out the door. Ayeka would normally yell at Ryoko for not finishing her work but the fact that she started to clean on her own without someone hounding her was a definite sign of change. Given what Ryoko had been through, Ayeka resigned herself to finding her original place on the couch and picked up where she left off in her magazine. 

***

Ryoko walked up the steps that led to the shrine. She paused as she took each step. Ryoko didn't usually walk up the steps. She usually just flew up or teleported to where she wanted to go. However, Ryoko didn't want to use her power anymore. Ryoko was determined to never use her power again, if she could help it. If she was a truly primal engine of destruction then maybe she could curve the damage by giving it significantly less power. Ryoko stepped slowly but she eventually found herself at the top. When she got there, she found Tenchi's grandfather waiting.

"Good afternoon, Ryoko. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Lord Katsuhito stated.

"I guess." Ryoko replied. 

"Do you have any work that needs to be done?" Ryoko asked. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. You can help me sweep the stairs." Lord Katsuhito said with a smile as he produced two brooms from behind his back.

"Don't you usually save that for Tenchi?" Ryoko asked with a bit of suspicion.

"Yes I do but Tenchi is in school right now and I want to practice with him a little longer this afternoon. So, doing this now will free up time for me later." Lord Katsuhito finished. Ryoko took the broom and started to sweep the top of the stairs. Lord Katsuhito started to sweep on the other side of her.

"This would go by faster if one of us started at the bottom." Ryoko pointed out. 

"I would rather have your company." Lord Katsuhito suggested. Ryoko shrugged and continued to sweep.

"You don't typically volunteer for work." Lord Katsuhito stated.

"No I don't." Ryoko confirmed.

"I see." Lord Katsuhito answered.

"It sure is a nice day isn't it?" Lord Katsuhito said again.

"Yes." Ryoko said while not looking up from her work.

"I remember shortly after I came here, I thought that I could never be happy in this place or back on Jurai.

"Why is that?" Ryoko asked with no interest.

"Because of all the troubles my mother had to endure." Lord Katsuhito explained. 

"Did your mother murder countless hundreds of people then laugh about it?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes she did." Lord Katsuhito said with a somber expression. Ryoko looked up.

"Well…no she didn't, actually, but neither did you?" Lord Katsuhito said matter-of-factly. 

"How can you say that? You have seen it twice." Ryoko said. 

"You know when I arrived here, no one back home knew where I was. The only way that they could know that I was here was if my ship sent out a message explaining that I was here. Now keeping you imprisoned rather than killing you provided a risk that I would some day be discovered." Lord Katsuhito said.

"Maybe you should have killed me. You might have been able to keep a lot of people alive if you would have done so along with keeping your location a secret." Ryoko said.

"That's true but that would have provided me with three greater problems. I knew that you were under control by someone else and you weren't wholly responsible for what you did. You didn't deserve to die. I also knew that one day I would have to tackle my problems head on rather than run from them. Lastly, I'm not a killer. A killer does the foulest of deeds and feels no remorse. In fact, natural killers are so proud of their work that they try to think of new and exotic ways of killing. When they do, they pat themselves on the back and congratulate themselves on a job well done. I could never do that. Because I'm not someone who draws delight from making other's suffer, I cringe at the thought of anyone doing such things. Killers don't feel remorse. Good, honest people are the ones who feel bad for doing the wrong thing.

"Is that so?" Ryoko asked. 

"That's my opinion anyway." Lord Katsuhito said as he moved down to the next step. Ryoko continued to sweep. The two didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the day.

***

Lady Seto sat back in her chair and gazed out into the blackness of space. She clicked a button on her arm rest. 

"Status Admiral?" Lady Seto inquired. 

"Third fleet is moving into position now. Seventh and fifth fleets are standing by. The Galaxy Police flotilla will be here within an hour." The Admiral replied.

"Excellent work." Lady Seto said before she closed the channel. Lady Seto had made all preparations for Ryoko's twin's attack. All force that could be mustered was moved or moving into position. The only thing left to do was wait. Lady Seto brought her fingertips together in front of her face and tried to think of anything she might have missed. 

***

Washu paused before she walked out of her lab door. She looked down at the small white box in her hand. Washu drew in a deep breath then let it out. She stepped through her lab door and into the hallway. Washu made her way into the living room to see Ryoko sitting on the couch and looking out the window.

"Feeling better?" Washu asked. Ryoko didn't reply. Washu left the living room and made her way to Tenchi's room. She walked up to the door and knocked. 

"Come in." Tenchi called out. Washu walked into Tenchi's room. Tenchi was finishing up his homework. He turned to see Washu walk in.

"Hello, Little Washu. I wasn't expecting you." Tenchi said happily as he put his pencil down.

"I'll be leaving soon." Washu said bluntly.

"What? Where are you going?" Tenchi asked with obvious surprise.

"The fake Ryoko is going to Jurai. I don't know for certain but I think she is bent on destroying it." Washu said.

"What makes you think that?" Tenchi asked as he swiveled around in his chair. 

"This incarnation of Ryoko doesn't do anything but break and kill. I don't think she is capable of much else. If Kagato couldn't capture Tsunami then he wouldn't want anyone else to have it. That might have been his goal with putting those programs in Ryoko." Washu surmised. 

"What do you plan on doing?" Tenchi asked. 

"I'm going to help Jurai stop her." Washu said as she opened the small white box and revealed its contents. Tenchi immediately recognized what was inside. 

"But I thought…" Tenchi started.

"You're right. Far from the originals but it should be formidable if wielded by someone with experience." Washu stated.

"I might need your help." Washu said. Tenchi looked serious and stood up.

"When do you want to go?" Tenchi asked. Another knock came to Tenchi's door.

"Come in." Tenchi said. The door opened and Ayeka stepped in.

"When do _we _want to go?" Ayeka asked.

"I don't think your parents would approve of you being in this fight." Washu pointed out. 

"I am the first crown princess of Jurai. I can't think of any situation that would warrant my presence more than defending my home and my people." Ayeka said. Washu smiled. 

"Let's go. Right now, Lady Seto is waiting on the fringes of Jurai's system for that thing to show up." Washu said as she stepped out of Tenchi's room. 

"Time is critical. We need to get there before she does. Fortunately for us, she destroyed her own means of transport to Jurai when she wasn't even half way there." Washu concluded as she stepped off the last step and walked towards the living room. When she stepped in, Ryoko was in her same spot. Sasami sat on the couch next to her with Ryo-Ohki in her lap. 

"Sasami." Ayeka called. Sasami stood up and walked over to her sister. 

"Lord Tenchi, Washu and I will be gone for a few days." Ayeka said.

"Where are you going?" Sasami asked. Ayeka didn't want to lie to her sister so she stopped and tried to think of a good excuse.

"We are running an errand on a planet that is pretty far from here. We would want to take you with us but it is going to be a dangerous trip." Washu explained. Sasami was about to object. Ayeka reached down and put her finger to Sasami's lips. Ayeka leaned over and whispered in Sasami's ear.

"I'm counting on you to take care of everyone in the house. It is a very big responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?" Ayeka asked. Sasami looked disappointed but she nodded her agreement. Washu looked back over to Ryoko.

"We'll be leaving soon." Washu said. Ryoko didn't move or respond. Washu walked up behind Ryoko and hugged her from behind. Ryoko continued to look out the window. Washu backed away from Ryoko. Washu looked to Sasami's feet where Ryo-Ohki was sitting. 

"Let's go, Ryo-Ohki." Washu said as she walked towards the door. The cabbit followed Tenchi and Ayeka. Once into the front yard, Ryo-Ohki jumped into the air and transformed into her spacecraft form. Washu, Tenchi and Ayeka were teleported aboard then Ryo-Ohki sped skyward towards Jurai.

***

"I brought you some tea." Sasami spouted as she carried a small ceramic cup into the living room. Ryoko sat in the same place that she had been in all afternoon. Ryoko looked up at Sasami as she offered her the cup. Ryoko took the cup with both hands and held the glass in her lap. Ryoko looked to the floor and her eyes started to tear. 

"It's all my fault." Ryoko whispered.

"What did you say Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Ryoko didn't reply. Noboyuki stepped in through the front door.

"I'm home." Noboyuki said with glee.

"Welcome home." Sasami replied.

"Where is everyone?" Noboyuki asked upon noticing how quiet the house was. 

"Mihoshi was called back to work earlier today and Tenchi, Ayeka, and Washu all left for a little while." Sasami said.

"Where did they go?" Noboyuki asked as he started to undo his tie. 

"They went to Jurai." Ryoko said without turning.

"Is that where they went? Why wouldn't they let me go with them?" Sasami asked incredulously.

"They have gone to kill the other me." Ryoko said.

"What?" Sasami yelped. 

"I overheard them talking about it on their way out the door." Ryoko admitted.

"Why didn't you go?" Sasami asked. Ryoko looked over to Sasami then looked back out the window.

"I wouldn't be of much use to them." Ryoko answered.

"Yes you could. You are one of the strongest people I've ever seen." Sasami said.

"I don't want to hurt people anymore, Sasami. I'm through with it. I just want a normal life." Ryoko said.

"What about Tenchi, Ayeka, and Washu." Sasami said raising her voice.

"What about them?" Ryoko asked back.

"The other you is really mean. They might get hurt." Sasami almost yelled. Ryoko didn't answer.

"You need to help them!" Sasami yelled again. Ryoko remained silent. Sasami stepped up to Ryoko and grabbed Ryoko by the shoulders.

"Please Ryoko. I know if you don't go they will get hurt. You have to help them!" Sasami yelled. 

"I'm sorry, Sasami. I don't want to fight." Ryoko said.

"Do you think Tenchi wants to fight, or Ayeka or Miss Washu?" Sasami asked. Ryoko didn't answer.

***

"But I already told you about her!" Mihoshi complained. 

"I don't care how big, bad or scary this person you told me about is. You have your orders to support the destroyer Jubilation." The commander instructed.

"But I don't want to!" Mihoshi complained again. 

"I'll talk to you again when this is all over." The commander commented before the video screen disappeared. Mihoshi started to feel sorry for herself. 

"I guess I have no choice. I might as well do what I can." Mihoshi said in a not so confident tone.

"Yukinojo." Mihoshi said.

"Yes, Mihoshi?" The ship's main computer replied.

"What's the biggest gun he have?"

***

It didn't take long for Ryo-Ohki to reach the Armada of ships aligned in ranks just inside the Jurai System. Ayeka was at a loss when she the complete might of Jurai all gathered in one place and augmented with the bulk of the Galaxy Police fleet.

"I've never seen so many ships gathered in one place." Ayeka said.

"That goes for me as well. It is doubtful that we will ever witness such firepower localized like this ever again." Washu added.

"They are really taking the imposter's threat seriously." Tenchi said.

"When Ryoko attacked seven hundred years ago, she broke through the outer defense perimeter virtually untouched. They won't make the same mistake twice." Ayeka stated. Washu hit a button on her arm rest and a video screen appeared on the forward glass on the bridge. Lady Seto swiveled in place to face the screen.

"I am glad that you have come." Lady Seto said.

"It is partly my fault that this has happened. It is only fair that I help fix this mess." Washu replied. Tenchi gave Washu a strange look.

"Good evening, Princess Ayeka. It is doubtful that your father would want you here. I must admit that I would rather you not be here as well." Lady Seto made clear.

"But I want to help." Ayeka complained.

"Since you father and mother are not here, there is nothing I can do to make you leave. Where is Sasami?" Lady Seto asked.

"We left her back on earth. A battle is no place for her." Ayeka said with a little uneasiness. 

"Having Tsunami nearby would have been handy but I understand your rationale. It makes little difference though. Tsunami can arrive whenever it pleases her." Lady Seto finished. Ayeka forgot that Sasami can use Yosho's tree, Funaho, as a transport whenever she wants and felt embarrassed for letting such a detail escape her attention. Ayeka then realized Sasami would do as she was told unless the situation looked like her help was needed.

"Where is your daughter?" Lady Seto asked.

"She is on earth as well." Washu answered.

"Don't you think she could have contributed to our cause given her role in all this?" Lady Seto asked.

"Ryoko's part in this was just being an innocent victim. She has nothing to do with what happens today. There is little Ryoko could do without her gems anyway." Washu stated. Lady Seto nodded her understanding.

"It is good to have you here as well Lord Tenchi." Lady Seto said with a mischievous smile. 

"I'll do whatever I can." Tenchi replied nervously. 

"What do you know about her whereabouts?" Washu asked Lady Seto. 

"The last thing we heard was she was responsible for the destruction of the GP Frigate Tanaka. That was two days ago." Lady Seto concluded.

"She should be here very soon." Washu noted.

"That is our guess as well. I still have preparations to make. I'll let you know more as soon as we know more." Lady Seto said before the channel closed.

"What do we do now, Little Washu." Tenchi asked as he turned from the glass wall to face Washu. He was shocked to not only find Washu in her adult form but she was wearing a black skin-tight battle suit almost exactly like Ryoko's minus the flame-like pattern. Washu's hair was not tied up as it usually was either. It arched away from the back of Washu's head and nearly touched the floor. Washu's physique was slightly more robust than her daughter's but otherwise looked very similar. In fact, Tenchi imagined if Washu's hair was cyan and shorter, she would be nearly identical to Ryoko. Washu closed her eyes and nodded. A moment later, she lifted her head and looked at Tenchi. Washu raised her left hand and opened it revealing the same small white box she showed Tenchi earlier. She opened the lid and reached in with her right hand and removed the contents before dropping the box to the floor. Washu then opened her right hand to reveal three red gems. Ayeka gasped upon recognizing the stones.

"But I thought the other Ryoko had those." Ayeka offered.

"She does. I made these replicas many years ago just for such a situation as this. They aren't nearly as powerful as the true gems but they will help a great deal." Washu said. She lifted her right hand slightly higher in the air. The three gems levitated above her open hand. They started to glow white before they vanished. They reappeared in both of Washu's wrists and in her neck. Red flames etched themselves onto Washu's battle suit the same way they would on Ryoko. Even Washu's ears and parts of her face her shaded black. Washu let out a sigh.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Washu said.

***

Ryoko turned her attention to Sasami who was asleep on the couch next to her. Sasami was apparently very upset about Ryoko not going to Jurai. Sasami tried to argue her case but Ryoko wouldn't listen. Sasami tried so hard to convince Ryoko to help that she became quickly fatigued. Ryoko looked back outside and saw the sky starting to light up slightly just above the mountains. Ryoko knew it wouldn't be long before the moon came out. She made her way outside. Ryoko walked all the way to the small pond surrounding Funaho. She sat and tried to think about what the future would hold. Ryoko looked down into the water at the moon's reflection. Ryoko was in such deep thought that she didn't notice a figure approach her from behind and barely noticed the figure's touch as it placed its hands on her shoulders. The touch was strangely soothing. 

"You have been through a great deal." A voice spoke softly from behind Ryoko.

"I know." Ryoko replied.

"Why don't you want to go?" The figure asked. 

"If I win, someone will die. If I lose someone, someone will die. In the end it is all the same so there is no reason to go." Ryoko explained. The figure released Ryoko's shoulders and drifted around Ryoko until it floated over the pond and obscured Ryoko's view of the reflected moon. Ryoko lifted her head to see Tsunami.

"I know you know that is not true. The others believe that without your gems, you will be of little use. However, we both know that is not true." Ryoko's eyes narrowed at Tsunami's accusation. 

"What can they do to defeat a destroyer? This incarnation of your power is bent on complete destruction. Her power, with the gems, is equal to my own." Tsunami said.

"Then why don't you go help." Ryoko responded.

"A confrontation between the two of us would be a draw. Only the two of us would survive. Since her goal is destruction, she would ultimately be the victor." Tsunami said.

"And you think I can do any better than a goddess?" Ryoko asked rhetorically. 

"I don't think, I know. You have an ability that I do not and using that ability is the only way I know of winning against her." Tsunami said.

"I don't want to fight." Ryoko asserted. Tsunami drifted up to Ryoko and hugged her.

"Life is a fight. The day you stop fighting is the day you die. When you fight, you can either be a destroyer or a savior." Tsunami concluded. Ryoko closed her eyes.

"Which are you?" Tsunami asked.

****

More to come...


	7. End Game

All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LCD. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA. It is not my intentions to rip off other people's work so if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.

Chapter 7

            "A small object is approaching in quadrant II at amazing speed!" The sensor operator exclaimed.

            "On screen." Lady Seto ordered. There was no doubt. Me blazed directly for the middle of the formation. Her eyes were wild with bloodlust as much as Ryoko's were seven hundred years prior. 

            "FOOLS!" Me's voice boomed.

            "Open wings!" Lady Seto ordered. Me disappeared from view. 

            "Where did she go?" Lady Seto demanded.

            "Behind us!" The sensor operator answered.

            "Too easy." Me commented as she smashed through the hull of a GP battleship. She ripped through bulk heads until she found herself on the bridge. All the officers on the bridge jumped at Me's explosive entrance. She gave one look around before she started to rip into everyone in sight. It wasn't long before Me was alone. She moved to the command console and sealed off the bridge. She then remembered how the crew aboard the frigate she destroyed abandoned ship. Me quickly disable the escape pods so that all persons on the ship were her prisoners. Me quickly opened a channel to Mikagami to add insult to injury. Lady Seto's face appeared on a screen just in front of Me. 

            "Ah! Lady Seto. Thank you for the ship and the hostages. Have a nice day you ancient, green-haired, tree-hugging twit." Me spit before closing the channel. As soon as she did, she laughed harder than she had ever laughed before.

            "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA…….HAAAHAHA!!!! LET'S GO TO HELL TOGETHER! HAHAHA!" Me cackled as she removed the safety from the battleship's cannon's. The galaxy police battleship unleashed all of her armaments at once and laid waste to three frigates and a destroyer. Aboard Mikagami, Lady Seto was livid. 

            "KILL HER!" Lady Seto roared. Three first-generation ships rammed the offending battleship with their spread wings until nothing but debris remained. 

            "Cordon off that area and don't let any other ships that do not posses light hawk wings near it." Lady Seto ordered. Without warning, all the Jurai ships whose wings were open suddenly closed. Me drifted from the wreckage. Lady Seto's expression became extremely bitter. 

            "What's the matter? Haven't you learned anything since the last time?" Me's voice echoed throughout the flotilla. Me was starting to laugh when she was rammed from behind. Me was knocked back into the debris field and careened off several large pieces of metal until she was able to bring herself under control. Me looked up to see Ryo-Ohki. Me sighed then smiled.

            "I guess that is the only attack you have left." Me remarked. Ryo-Ohki then sped off towards Jurai. Me looked on curiously before she spoke. 

            "Now what's that about? I don't suppose they actually ran away….again?" Me thought to herself. Me looked around at the disabled ships and thought to herself how easy it was to penetrate Jurai's defenses. Me teleported great distances. She no longer needed a ship to get to where she was going. She made her way as fast as she could to Jurai. 

*                      *                      *

            "What are you doing? That thing is over there." Ayeka pointed out. Washu turned to face the princess.

            "Did you not just see what she did to that blockade? Do you think we would fair any better?" Washu commented. Ayeka started to look desperate. 

            "Then why did Lady Seto put together that defense in the first place?" Ayeka questioned. 

            "Because she had to. Lady Seto knew that she wasn't going to do much better against Ryoko's twin than Jurai did against the original. Does that mean she should just let her go to Jurai unchallenged?" Washu explained.

            "What are we going to do?" Tenchi asked.

            "Now we go to the Tenju. Ryoko's twin will undoubtedly go to the seat of Jurai's power. We'll get there first and try to face her like we did last time." Washu said.

            "We ran away from her last time. Why do you think …" Ayeka started.

            "We have no other choice." Washu interrupted.

            "If we do nothing now, Jurai will fall and all the other planets in the galaxy will follow suit. Who knows what will happen after that." Washu finished.

*                      *                      *

Ryoko didn't sleep. She sat up and watched the night sky as though it was going to provide her with the answers she sought. However, no answers came. She thought it was strange that all the current troubles started off on a day and a situation very similar to the one she was experiencing now. The night was calm and quiet. Ryoko continued to toil over what was the right thing to do. The sky in the east started to change from black to blue. Ryoko remained still. She could actually see the sky getting brighter. Ryoko shifted her attention to the lake and saw that it was smooth as glass. Ryoko grew tired of waiting for something to happen. She stepped down the angled rooftop and hopped down to the balcony. Ryoko pulled the door open then walked inside. It was eerily quiet throughout the house. She walked towards the stairs and noticed the sound of her feet moving across the carpet. She never noticed that before. Ryoko continued downstairs and into the living room. She looked at the couches to where Mihoshi, Ayeka or Washu would be sitting. Ryoko walked into the kitchen. Sasami was still asleep. Ryoko couldn't stand the house being so quiet. Ryoko walked back into the living room and looked out the window to the east. The sun was starting to climb over the mountains. A noise sounded from upstairs. Sasami made her way down the stairs. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but paused when she noticed Ryoko was looking at her. The little princess gave a weak smile but it didn't do much to hide her sadness. 

*                      *                      *

Washu, Tenchi and Ayeka transported down from Ryo-Ohki onto the landing space reserved for dignitaries. They were met by Lady Misaki and a small contingent of Royal Bodyguards.

            "Greetings, Lady Misaki." Washu greeted the queen. 

            "I'm sorry that we have to meet again under such conditions but it is nice to see you again." Lady Misaki replied. Ayeka was expecting her mother's usual greeting but was surprised to not be met by one. Instead, Lady Misaki motioned for everyone to follow her with a slight smile. Ayeka then knew that her mother was concerned. 

            "Where is father?" Ayeka questioned. 

            "He's in a meeting with representatives of other governments of the system." Lady Misaki answered.

            "The group walked for a long while. They finally came around the last corner to see two ornately engrave wooden doors that stood as high as a four story building. 

            "Why are we here?" Ayeka asked again.

            "This is as far as Ryoko got last time and it is the only way into the Royal Garden. Ryoko…Ryoko's duplicate will need to come this way in order to get to the royal trees. This is where we will set up a defense." Washu explained. Lady Misaki nodded her agreement. 

            "How do you plan on stopping her?" Tenchi asked. 

            "I'm hoping with our combined efforts that we will be able to catch her of guard. If we are able to bind her, I might be able to create a field around her that will dissipate her power before she can summon any…" A large explosion was heard and a slight tremble could be felt in the floor.

            "She's here." Washu said.

*                      *                      *

            Me set down on the same pad as Ryo-Ohki had only about a half an hour prior. She looked up as two ships sprang out from behind the Tenju. Me was expecting as much and waited. The two royal ships unleashed a volley but Me's shield easily defeated the attack. Me smiled and was starting to summon energy for an attack when she suddenly felt as though something was wrong. Me ducked then teleported about three meters from where she was standing.

            "Sneaky, sneaky." Me commented as she produced her blade. Lady Seto reached down and picked up a lock of Me's hair. Me frowned. She apparently didn't know that Lady Seto's strike was so close.

            "Your senses are very keen. However, you will need more than acute perception to defeat me." Lady Seto said as she let Me's hair fall to the ground. Lady Seto stepped on the hair and ground it into the pad with her heel. Me smiled.

            "That is the only kind of injury you will be able to inflict on me because heightened perception is not even close to the beginning of my true ability." Me boasted. She paced back and forth never letting her eyes leave Lady Seto. Me was about to dash forward when she raised her edge in defense. Lady Seto closed the distance between Me and herself so fast that Me was barely able to block. Me looked somewhat surprised. Lady Seto noticed and lashed out. Me was hard pressed to keep Lady Seto at bay. Me tried to pivot her blade enough on a block to leave a mark on Lady Seto. Lady Seto batted Me's blade away and pivoted her own blade to put a deep cut into Me's face. Me grunted and dashed backwards. Seto stayed where she was. Me brought her hand to her face and fingered her injury. 

            "What's the matter? I'm still waiting for you to show me the beginning of your ability. In truth, I see a lot of strength but no skill. You must feel shame for being cut by an ancient, green-haired, tree-hugging twit." Lady Seto said flatly. Me dashed at Seto only to receive two cuts on the opposite cheek. Me jumped back again. She made no attempt to examine her new injuries. She just glared at Seto menacingly. Me put away her blade and smiled as she lifted her left hand. The gem on her left wrist began to glow. Small lights began to emerge from the pad and from the Tenju itself. The lights began to merge into three pulsating globs of light. The three globs then took on monstrous forms and wheeled about to face Seto. Lady Seto brought her blade to the ready. The monsters attacked. Lady Seto dashed to meet the closest but as soon as her blade passed through the monster, it regenerated itself. The next monster brought its fist down towards Seto but she jumped out of the way only in time to get smashed to the ground by the third monster. Me followed up by kicking Lady Seto in the gut. Me quickly backed off to avoid Lady Seto's swing. Seto quickly got to her feet. 

            "Well, it looks like you will have a time trying to rid yourself of my friends." Me explained. Me raised her hand and Lady Seto could feel the field that Me erected around the landing platform.

            "I'll deal with you after I have finished what I came here to do. The field I put up will prevent you from being a bad host and fleeing the party. My friends will entertain you until I return for the last dance." Me said as she made her way towards the passage that led into the Tenju.

*                      *                      *

Me walked around the last corner and paused as she looked down the magnificent hall that led to the royal garden. Me smiled upon remembering being in the same place before. Me then noticed small figures at the base of the great door that closed off the garden. They were too far down the hall to visually identify each person but she didn't need to. She knew that Tenchi, Washu, and Ayeka would be there. There was a fourth person. As she stepped closer, she realized the fourth person was Lady Misaki. 

            "I had a feeling I would find you here." Me's voice rumbled unnaturally loud in the hall. 

            "Die now or later. Your choice." Me said to Washu. Washu unfolded her arms and took one step forward. Me lifted off the ground slightly. A wide, wicked smile spread across her face. Her hair bristled and the whites of her eyes burned. Me drifted forward slowly. Washu rushed out to meet her. The two's blades flashed. Lady Misaki joined the fray but Me wasn't playing. Me fended off Washu and Lady Misaki's attacks. Me's speed increased and she caught hold of Washu's hair. Me jerked Washu in the way of one of Lady Misaki's swings. Lady Misaki was disciplined enough to halt her blade before it cut into Washu's torso. However, she was open to attack and Me capitalized by firing a focused energy blast into Lady Misaki's back. Lady Misaki skipped across the floor twice but she was able to recover to her feet quickly. As soon as she looked up, she was hit by Washu. Me had slung Washu across the hall by her hair. Ayeka and Tenchi joined in. Ayeka fired several energy blasts at Me but Me was able to bat them away. Tenchi rushed up and sliced at Me. Me teleported. Tenchi instinctively turned to face an assault from the rear. Me anticipated Tenchi's reaction and rematerialized in the same place that she just was. Ayeka raised a shield in front of Tenchi just in time to defeat a massive energy attack unleashed by Me. Defending Tenchi drained Ayeka extensively. Me focused her attention on Ayeka. She brought her blade down at Ayeka but Tenchi blocked it. Me knocked Tenchi's blade away and attacked Ayeka again. Ayeka attempted to raise another shield for herself but Me blasted through the forming barrier and landed a powerful right straight to Ayeka's face. A spurt of blood shot from Ayeka's nose as she flew away. She hit hard against the doors to the garden. Tenchi was shocked long enough for Me to fly up and launch a substantial energy blast at Tenchi. Tenchi jumped but the force of the blast knocked him into the wall. Me was about to gloat when she caught a vicious kick to the jaw launched by Lady Misaki. Me was dazed. Lady Misaki produced her blade and rammed it into Me's gut. Me roared in anguish. Me quickly grasped Lady Misaki's wrists to prevent the queen from finishing her attack and slicing her in half. Me pulled herself upwards and kicked Lady Misaki in the gut with all she had. The queen's blade was ripped from her hands. The queen hit the floor hard and was knocked unconscious. Me removed the blade from her gut and snapped the hilt in half. She was about to heal her wound when she received a blast to her back. The pain was unlike anything me had experienced and she was forced to the floor. Me sensed another attack. She turned quickly and batted Washu's second and third attacks away. Defending herself was preventing me from healing her wound and left her vulnerable. Tenchi was sprinting towards Me. Washu kept up her fire to keep Me occupied enough for her to not be able to heal herself or attack. Washu realized her mistake as soon as she fired her last shot. Me bounced Washu's attack right at Tenchi. Tenchi barely managed to duck the attack but wasn't so lucky in avoiding Me's follow up attack which rammed him into the doors to the garden only a short distance away from Ayeka. Me was breathing heavy. She raised a field that was strong enough to defend against Washu's attacks. She started to heal herself when she noticed Lady Misaki struggling to get to her feet. Although Me wasn't even seventy-five percent, she fired a shot and made sure Lady Misaki stayed down for the count. It didn't take long for Me to get back to normal strength. Me looked back to Washu. Me fired a single energy blast but Washu deflected it. Me smiled. She fired dozens of smaller shot. Washu was able to hold the assault at first but every shot that got past her defenses weakened her all the more. Finally, Washu was being pummeled by Me's assault. Washu dropped to her knees. Me walked up to Washu. Washu was breathing heavily and was bleeding badly from all the nickel and dime shots Me sent her way. Me quickly fired a left right combination that knocked the scientist out. Me surveyed the hallway. The hall was quiet. Me turned and drifted towards the royal garden. As she drew closer, she could see Ayeka and Tenchi still unconscious on the floor. Me raised her hands and motioned for the two leaning against the door to the garden to move aside. Ayeka and Tenchi slid in opposite directions away from the door. Me grasped the handles to the door and was about to pull. She paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. To Me's surprise, Washu was conscious once more. The scientist propped herself on one arm. She was bleeding from several places on her face and scores of other places on her body. The left side of Washu's face was discolored and starting to swell.

            "My, My. How resilient you are!" Me complimented. Washu looked on helplessly and continued to breathe heavily. 

            "I'm glad that you are awake. You're handiwork will succeed where so many others have failed. I will utterly destroy Jurai starting with the Royal Trees." Me remarked. Washu couldn't reply nor did she know exactly what to say if she could. Suddenly, Washu's breathing paused and she appeared caught off guard. Me's smile turned to a more curious expression. The two doors to the garden exploded open. A blade sliced both of Me's arms off just below the elbow before it cut her in half at the waste. Her attacker flew well past her with the momentum of the attack. Me's assailant skid to a halt next to Washu before turning to face Me. Me fell backwards and hit the floor. Her injuries prevented her from screaming out. Me's two arms landed only a short distance from Washu. Washu was still unable to speak. 

            "There is only enough room in this reality for one of us." Ryoko stated confidently. Me was still thrashing on the ground. Ryoko walked up to Me's severed arms and was about to gathered the two gems when both arms sped to Me and reattached themselves to her arms. Ryoko turned to Washu. Washu extended her hand offering her three fake gems. 

            "I'm going to need these." Ryoko commented without any expression. Washu nodded. Ryoko quickly assimilated the gems into herself. Me stopped thrashing then rose awkwardly to her feet.

            "How did you get here?" Me asked. 

            "Does it matter?" Ryoko asked back. Me summoned her blade. Ryoko brought hers to the ready. Me looked to be nearing her original strength. The two Ryoko's flew at one another and fought furiously. Although Me's strength was more than Ryoko's with the three gems, that didn't matter much in a battle of skill. The two exchanged. The two parted and stood a few meters from one another.

            "For someone so against killing, you sure do fight as though you wanted my life." Me quipped. 

            "If my last strike didn't kill you, then it is unlikely any of these will." Ryoko answered.

            "Well, if you aren't trying to kill me then what are you trying to do?" Me asked with a grin. Ryoko didn't answer. Me launched herself at Ryoko. Ryoko lashed out but Me caught Ryoko's wrist before her swing landed. Me swung her blade to take Ryoko's head. Ryoko ducked then stepped forward before standing straight up. The top of Ryoko's head rammed Me's chin. The two sustained equal damage but Ryoko was expecting hers. Ryoko quickly snapped her left leg forward and the ball of her foot slammed into Me's throat. Me flew back and crashed into the far wall. Me sprang forward with rage and grabbed Ryoko by the back of the head and drilled Ryoko's face into the floor. Me was about to repeat the attack but Ryoko planted her palms on the ground then spun away from Me while casting hair quills into Me's face at the same time. Me gripped her face as Ryoko jumped back and brought her left hand to her forehead to examine the extent of damage she had suffered. Ryoko raised her right hand and unleashed a bolt of energy. Me batted the shot away effortlessly. Me then fired an enormous energy blast at Ryoko. Ryoko was about to dodge the shot when she realized Ayeka was behind her. Ryoko reached out and caught the shot and batted it back at Me. Me stepped to the side and let the blast pass her and sail down the hallway. Me donned a vicious smile. Ryoko stood ready. Me pointer her hand at Tenchi.

            "NO!" Ryoko yelled. Me fired another huge blast. Ryoko erected a field and defeated the attack, however, her defense required most of her energy. Me then pointed her hand at Washu. Ryoko quickly jumped in front of her and established another field. Once more, Ryoko was able to defeat the attack but only barely. Ryoko became woozy but steadied herself once more.

            "This is fun. I wonder how much longer you can keep that up?" Me almost laughed. Me turned her hand back to Tenchi and fired. Ryoko jumped in front of Tenchi again but this time she didn't have the power to generate a field. Instead, she absorbed the shot with her body. Ryoko staggered then dropped to one knee. Me lowered her hand and walked towards Ryoko. She stopped just out of swinging range.

            "I think this is just about over. You said that there is only enough room in this reality for one of us. Well, I couldn't agree more." Me affirmed. Ryoko was trying to think of a way to win but nothing was coming to mind until she remembered her encounter with Tsunami. 

            "I have to try." Ryoko thought to herself. She stood back up. Ryoko removed the fake gems from her body and let them fall to the floor. Me stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't understand what was going on. Ryoko closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly. She brought her hands up slightly and looked to be asleep standing up. Me continued to look on. The gems on Me's wrists and neck started to glow white. Me tried to draw from the gems but she realized that she couldn't. Ryoko's eyes opened and she looked at Me.

             "You like using those to kill? This time, they will kill you." Ryoko said. Me tried to draw from the gems but she didn't get anything. Me produced a blade and slashed at Ryoko. Me's blade had decreased in enough power that it couldn't cut as effectively as a steel blade but it still cut. Ryoko winced in pain. Me started to lash out franticly. Ryoko was in terrible pain but she didn't make a sound. Me tried to attack Ryoko again but her blade bounce off of Ryoko's body. Me was at a loss.

            "Well now what? I know you don't want to kill me." Me stated matter-of-factly. Ryoko opened her eyes and stared at Me. The gems began to smolder on Me's wrists and neck. Me felt the burning and tried to remove them but the stones remained in place. Me next tried to cut off her hands above the gems but her blade wasn't strong enough to cut through her own body. Me looked at Ryoko's emotionless face and became scared. The brighter the stones burned, the more difficult it was for Me to move until she wasn't able to move at all. Me tried to use brute strength to free herself from her invisible prison but her efforts were in vain.

            "I thought you didn't want to kill anyone anymore?" Me plead to Ryoko. The gems burned so bright that the great hall filled with light. Me screamed at the top of her lungs then nothing could be heard. The light subsided revealing the stones levitating in the air and a small mound of ash lying on the floor just in front of Ryoko.

            "Nobody's perfect." Ryoko commented. The three stones turned back to their normal red gleam then fell onto the mound of ashes. Ryoko bent over and picked up the stones. She looked around to get an idea of the damage Me caused. Ayeka and Tenchi were still unconscious. Queen Misaki was unconscious as well. Ryoko looked to Washu. Washu was still propped up on one arm. Ryoko took a few steps until she was in front of Washu. The battle suit clad scientist smiled weakly. Washu tried to speak but her broken jaw coursed with pain. Ryoko opened her hand and looked at the gems. She felt the reality of what she had just done as it set in.

            "Everyone is safe………but……I have killed someone again." Ryoko whispered. Washu's eyes teared but she was still unable to speak and her fight had robbed her of the energy she needed to talk to Ryoko through her psychic link. Ryoko tilted her hand and the gems fell from her hand and onto the floor. Ryoko turned and walked down the hall. Ryoko's steps echoed in the great hall. She listened and was reminded of the sound of her footsteps on the carpet and how she never noticed them before. Suddenly, a deep sadness overtook her. Ryoko couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that bore down on her now more than it ever had before. Ryoko stopped. It was then that she noticed that footsteps other than hers were present in the great hall. Ryoko looked up to see Lady Seto striding slowly but confidently down the hall straight towards her. Lady Seto's clothes were singed, cut and stained. Her blade sizzled in her hand and it hummed as it swung back and forth in rhythm with her steps. Ryoko remembered her conversation with Tsunami prior to her departing earth.

            "The day you stop fighting is the day you die." Ryoko recounted. Lady Seto drew closer. Ryoko then looked relieved. She knelt down and watched as Lady Seto approached. 

            "I'm sorry, Tenchi. I'm a killer, plain and simple. I don't want to fight anymore." Ryoko thought as Lady Seto finally stopped. Ryoko leaned forward and presented her neck. Lady Seto looked down and gripped her blade harder. Ryoko let out a sigh and felt as though all of her problems were about to be solved.

            "Something like this will happen again if you don't kill me now." Ryoko said. Lady Seto scrutinized Ryoko. She then studied her surroundings. She noticed the doors to the garden were blasted half apart but from the inside. She then noticed Tenchi, Ayeka and Misaki unconscious on the floor. Finally, Lady Seto noticed Washu. The scientist was looking right at Seto. Washu's face was now badly swollen but Lady Seto could also notice the slightest of smiles. Lady Seto's blade vanished. Ryoko's head snapped up. 

            "I disagree." Lady Seto commented. Ryoko looked up with a pathetic expression.

            "I want you to kill me." Ryoko admitted.

            "I don't care." Lady Seto replied. Ryoko was becoming frustrated.

            "I know you hate me for what I did seven hundred years ago." Ryoko challenged.

            "Do you now?" Lady Seto answered with a grin. 

            "I enjoyed it. I loved watching the looks on the faces of the tormented. I..." Ryoko tried. 

            "You are a terrible liar." Lady Seto stated. Ryoko became quiet and tilted her head forward in defeat.

            "Do you think that you are the only person who has killed anyone?" Lady Seto asked. Ryoko continued to say nothing.

            "Killing is not good and it should be avoided at all costs. However, there are situations where you are left with no alternative. It is not a pleasant business but this life isn't always pleasant, is it?" Lady Seto asked again. Ryoko remained quiet.

            "Did you kill all of those people?" Lady Seto asked. Ryoko didn't reply.

            "I said 'Did you kill all of those people?" Lady Seto repeated.

            "Yes." Ryoko mumbled.

            "Don't be a fool! That creature merely resembled you, it wasn't you. I can understand why you would think that you need to carry some of the burden from this but you are taking this way too far. You think you killed all of those people? You didn't harm one of them. The reality of the situation is that had you not just stopped it, that thing would have destroyed all the royal trees, the Tenju, Jurai and who knows what else. Because you were able to destroy it, you _saved all the royal trees, the Tenju, Jurai and possibly the entire galaxy." Lady Seto finished. Ryoko looked up at Lady Seto with eyes wide open. Lady Seto took one step closer to Ryoko. She gently placed her hand on Ryoko's head._

            "You are a good person, Ryoko. Even I can see that now. Everyone on Jurai owes you their thanks." 

*                      *                      *

The sun rose to reveal a picture perfect morning at the Masaki residence. The wind was starting to blow but not too hard. Large cumulous clouds towered over the mountains. Inside the house, Sasami could be heard happily humming a few bars of an old Jurai melody as she prepared breakfast. Washu stepped into the kitchen. She had been back in her child-like form since she left Jurai.

            "Good morning, kiddo." Washu announced as she started to dig through the refrigerator. 

            "Back atcha!" Sasami replied. Washu's head popped out of the refrigerator shortly after hearing Sasami's reply.

            "What did you say?" Washu asked not believing her ears. Sasami giggled.

            "I just wanted to see what you would do? Good Morning." Sasami admitted. Washu smiled. 

            "You are certainly in a good mood." Washu commented as she stuck her head back into the refrigerator.

            "It feels like it's been so long since things have been normal. I want to enjoy it while it lasts." Sasami said. Washu closed the refrigerator door. She was unable to find anything to snack on. 

            "That sounds mighty grown up of you, Sasami." Washu commented as she looked over the princess's shoulder. 

            "Do you think so?" Sasami asked. Washu nodded. 

            "I hope you are making a big breakfast this morning. I'm starving." Washu pointed out. Sasami smiled.

            "It's going to the biggest we've had in a while." Sasami reassured. 

            "Great!" Washu sounded as she exited the kitchen and made her way to the living room. There she found Ayeka sitting on the couch reading the last bits of the magazine she was unable to finish a few days prior. 

            "Whatcha readin'? Washu asked as she plopped down on the couch across from Ayeka.

            "It's a magazine about modern fashion." Ayeka explained without looking up.

            "Where's Ryoko?" Washu asked again. 

            "I haven't seen her all morning?" Ayeka replied as she lowered her magazine. A subspace portal opened over the lake and Mihoshi's cruiser appeared. Sasami burst into the living room.

            "It's Mihoshi." The little girl announced happily.

            "I thought it was too quiet around here." Ayeka commented beneath her breath. 

            "Look at that. She didn't crash into the lake. This is a red letter day." Washu chimed. The Galaxy Police Officer appeared on the deck outside the living room. One of Mihoshi's heels became stuck between to of the planks on the deck. Mihoshi grabbed her leg and yanked but her foot remained stuck. Mihoshi looked determined. She grabbed her leg again and pulled with all her might. The plank bent back then snapped. Mihoshi stumbled backwards and fell into the lake. A few seconds later, Mihoshi's cruiser fell into the lake. Ayeka, Sasami and Washu stepped out onto the deck. Mihoshi pulled herself onto the deck and sobbed her usual sob. The group helped Mihoshi inside.

            "Where have you been?" Washu asked as she handed Mihoshi a towel. Mihoshi stopped sobbing and became more cheerful.

            "I was stranded with the other ships just inside of Jurai. I was able to get my ship working again and I flew down to Jurai in pursuit of the bad Ryoko." Mihoshi started. 

            "But, my ship broke down just as I was coming in to land. I've been writing my report while my ship was fixed." Mihoshi smiled.

            "Three days sounds just about right." Washu commented as she remembered Mihoshi's report from the Kagato incident. 

            "Everyone is up early this morning." Mihoshi noted cheerfully as she continued to dry herself off.

            "Everyone but Tenchi." Sasami said.

            "He's awake. I saw him sitting on the roof talking to Ryoko only a minute ago." Mihoshi said as she wrung out her hat.

            "What!" Ayeka yelled.

            "Please leave them alone. Ryoko has been through a lot." Sasami pleaded with her sister. Ayeka looked upset but didn't say anything.

*                      *                      *

            "How do you feel?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko didn't answer right away.

            "It doesn't feel real. It's like the feeling you get when you have a really bad nightmare that you are sure is real until you wake up. Except when I woke up, I realized that it all really did happen." Ryoko tried to explain.

            "Oh." Tenchi said not really knowing what to say. Ryoko looked at Tenchi.

            "I'm sorry, Tenchi." Ryoko said.

            "Sorry for what?" Tenchi asked.

            "I'm sorry for putting all of you through so much and making you worry." Ryoko explained.

            "I've already told you that none of it was your fault. Why can't you understand that?" Tenchi questioned. Ryoko looked back out over the lake.

            "I think it's you that do not understand. Everything that happened prior to our splitting felt as though I did it. Washu tells me that that other…Me imposed her emotions on me. Well, that sounds good but it still feels like it was me that killed all those people, that I took delight in doing what she did. Although I wish it could, something like that can't be explained away. And even after all of that, I still feel as though something like that might happen again." Ryoko explained.

            "Washu said that she removed all of the genetic programs in you." Tenchi offered. Ryoko looked back to Tenchi with a concerned expression.

            "Washu didn't find the programs until one became active. She had run examinations on me countless times before and never detected the programs. Who is to say that there isn't something else inside of me waiting for the right time to come to the surface?" Ryoko pointed out. Tenchi thought he was starting to understand. 

            "You know. After being here for so long, I thought that all the bad things that happened to me were done with. Now I have to wonder will it ever be over?" Ryoko stated. 

            "You didn't have anyone to look out for you before. We didn't give up on you. We'll never give up on you." Tenchi said. Ryoko smiled. It was the first time in over a week that Tenchi had seen Ryoko smile and he didn't think he would see it so soon.

            "That's so sweet of you." Ryoko commented flirtatiously. Tenchi now felt a familiar uneasiness. Ryoko stood up and looked to the sky. She took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. Tenchi got over his uneasiness and smiled while looking at Ryoko. She looked alive and free in a way that she hadn't looked in a long while.

            "I guess I shouldn't be troubled by things I can't control. I could be struck by lightning and there's nothing I can do about that, is there?" Ryoko smiled. 

            "Nope." Tenchi agreed. Ryoko looked back to Tenchi and offered him her hand.

            "I want to show you something." Ryoko said.

            "Uhhm…ok." Tenchi reluctantly agreed.

            "I want to fly." Ryoko almost yelled. She gripped Tenchi's hand then blazed skyward. Tenchi was scared senseless. He looked down and the house became smaller and smaller.

            "Let me go!" Tenchi exclaimed.

            "Are you sure?" Ryoko asked mischievously. 

            "No! Don't let me go." Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko suddenly came to a stop.

            "Ryoko, it's freezing." Tenchi chattered.

            "Oh, sorry." Ryoko apologized. Tenchi then noticed he wasn't cold anymore. He also felt as though he was floating. 

            "What did you do?" Tenchi asked.

            "I phased you, silly." Ryoko explained.

            "Now look over there." Ryoko said as she pointed at a large cumulous.

            "I've seen clouds before." Tenchi said.

            "Not like this." Ryoko smiled and flew towards the cloud.

            "Wow! It's so quiet. Hey, look at the house. It's so tiny." Tenchi spouted.

            "You should see it from up here at night or fireworks from above or during a snowstorm." Ryoko offered. 

            "I would like to see that." Tenchi said happily. Ryoko thought to herself.

            "I'll show you, Tenchi. Someday, I'll show you everything." 

**The End**


End file.
